


Zoophobia Scenarios/Couples One Shots

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: Vivziepop - Fandom, Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 31,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: All kinds of oneshots I've done for the Webcomic Couples of Zoophobia. Some may not be very good because most are old, but I figured I would post them here for those to read it if they want to. There's also gonna be a few chapters that just have family bonding moments. I own no characters since all belongs to Vivziepop.
Relationships: All lot, Plus some reader inserts
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. No fighting over if you like a ship or not please. I only did these for fun and wanted to do something I really likes. So please, have patience and enjoy everything for what they are, thanks!


	2. Mackenzie x Tom P1

"Hmm."  
The red headed girl sighed as she looked at the clock. 3:10 p.m. it read. Just five more minutes until the bell rang. Then she could go home.  
"c'mon. Hurry up."  
"Who are you whisperin' too?"  
She looked over her shoulder.  
"........Brandi, leave me alone."  
The girl just smiled at her." What's wrong? Upset that I'm more popular than you?"  
"......Popularity isn't everything."  
Maybe. But I got something you don't."  
"......What?"  
"People who actually want to hang around me."  
"......"  
"When's the last time anyone hung out with a crazy cat lady like you?"  
Mackenzie turned around, not looking back.  
"Oh.~ Don't feel bad.~ That emo kid seems to like you. Watch out though. He might steal your soul...," she whispered in a dark tone that made a shiver run up her spine.  
It was true. Not only was she considered weird, and was teased, but she'd caught an incubus staring at her more than ounce. It was starting to freak her out. Most steered clear from him because of the rumors that were spread. Like how he would steal innocent girls after dark.  
She slowly looked over her shoulder but not at Brandi. She was looking past Brandi at the back of the classroom.  
There he was. Looking boredly out the window. He must've sensed that someone was watching him though, as he turned around and spotted her.  
She froze. They stared at each other for a minute before he smiled at her.  
She couldn't move.  
The smile didn't look threatening or full of bad intention, but an incubus was an incubus. And she was NOT about to fall for his innocent routine.  
His arm exteneded to point at an empty desk nest to him as a seemingly friendly suggestion.  
She shook her heard no at it.  
He frowned before looking to her left.  
Confused, she looked too, but saw nothing. Just another empty desk.  
.........It suddenly clicked when he slowly stood up.  
".......oh, no......" She could only watch as he approached.  
Closer.......and closer......and closer......until  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She toppled to the ground with a thump.  
A chorus of laughs followed as everyone filed out of the classroom. Well, everyone except two. Herself and a certain boy.  
She slowly sat up and groaned. She hated when that happened. She froze when she saw a pair of white boots and black pants.  
Gulping, she looked up.  
There he was. Staring at her with those ghostly white eyes. He smiled before reaching a hand out toward her.  
"DON'T HURT ME!!!" She recoiled back and threw both hands over her head in a protective position. Legs pulled close to her chest.  
Silence.  
She stayed like that for a few minutes before peeking out.  
He was still staring at her, but with a mix of shock and hurt on his face.  
They stared at each other before he sighed and looked away. He reached into his jacket and pulled out something...........pink?  
It looked like a book.  
He held it out to her, not making eye contact.  
She looked at it then at him....then back at it. He didn't make any moves or look at her.  
She hesitated before slowly reaching out and grabbing it.  
As soon as she did, he wisked past her into the hallway, making her flinch.  
"..........What was that all about?," she wondered.  
She stared at the book he gave her. It was dark magenta with a light pink heart....  
HER DIARY!!!  
And it didn't look like it was opened.  
She stared at dumbfounded before looking over her shoulder at the hallway.  
".........opps."


	3. Tom x Mackenzie P2

Mackenzie's P.O.V  
Leaves crunched under feet as she slowly walked towards the school.  
She couldn't believe what she was about to do....  
After all, it wasn't everyday that someone apologized to an incubus.  
She looked up towards the school grounds. All the students were already gathered around, waiting for the school bell to ring.  
Most blended in well....but one stood out like a sore thumb. His black clothes were easy to spot in the otherwise colorful crowd.  
He was leaning against a tree.....just staring at nothing at nothing in particular.  
She gulped and started towards him on shaky legs.  
Toms P.O.V  
"Tch."  
His mind kept revolving back to yesterday.....and the way she yelled back in fear.  
"Uuuuuuuhhhhh," he groaned and leaned against the tree more. he should've seen it coming. How couldn't he? She was fed the same lies and rumors as everyone else.  
He always looked for an opening. A way to talk to her alone or one on one at least. But everytime she was too busy or didn't want to go near him. When he finally did get a chance to talk with her alone, she acted like a cornered rabbit.  
"Guess my mom was right.....no girl will love me but her."  
Rrrrriiiiinnnngggg!!!!  
The first bell rang and everyone made their way into Z.P.A.  
He pushed himself off the tree and straightened his checkered scarf. Time for another day of highschool h-ll.  
What he didn't expect was the grip on his arm....or the red haired girl from yesterday to be the one to grab him.  
".........."  
"..........."  
They stared at each other until she let go. Her hand wrapping around the books she was holding. One, he noticed, was the pink book he gave her yesterday.  
"Uh..."  
".......I'm sorry.....," She finally said looking down.  
He just stared at her.  
...........What? Did she just......apologize? To HIM??  
"............What for?," he asked uncertain.  
"........Yesterday.'' She looked up at him." You were just trying to help............Thank you."  
"Heh........ehehehehehehehehe!"  
She stared, confused, as he suddenly started laughing.  
"W-What's so funny?"  
"I find it hard to believe you're actually apologizing to me."  
"W-Well I am. But if you're just gonna laugh at me t-then I'm leaving." She turned but he appeared in front of her.  
"No. It's fine. I've been meaning to return that for a while now."  
"Why didn't you?"   
"You always seemed too scared of me."  
"Oh.....sorry."  
"Hey! Ya little Hop-a-longs!"  
They looked over.  
Ms. Carrie was there. "Don't just stand there gawkin'! Get yer scrawny behinds ta class!"  
"Looks like our fun's over, Poppet. Want me ta walk ya ta class?"  
"Uh.........ok.......Thanks.....You're .....nice."  
"Well...like I told you before. I'm not that bad. Just misunderstood."


	4. Tom x Mackenzie P3

-In H-ll; The Royal Palace-  
"One. Two. Three.........Wait a minute." Black eyes narrowes." One is missing."  
The female caretaker examined the three children in front of her. The h-ll sprites looked at each other, then back at her.  
"Where is Bozzwick?"  
The three looked at each other again before shrugging.  
"Still on the surface we guess," one piped up.  
"........Oh, dear."  
-The Surface World; Safe Haven-  
A figure moved in the shadows with his hood draped over his head, which was hung low. The last thing he needed was unwanted attention.  
After seeing Damian almost getting himself captured, he decided it'd be best to lay low for a bit. He wasn't about to get himself landed in some Peace Keepers' lab and used as some pin cushion or guinea pig. He was already dead. He didn't need any worse luck.  
"Now let's see......Where can I find some entertainment?" His black and red eyes scanned the street." Doesn't look like much is going on here."  
A couple of kids were playing hopscotch on the side walk while some old guy watered his flowers..........Yeah. There wasn't much he could do here.  
He was just thinking about going to the next street when something caught his eye." Well, well. What do we have here?" He smirked.  
At the far end of the street was a red haired girl about his age. With freckles and a baggy sweater covering most of her body. He didn't notice her at first since she was leaning against the corner.  
"Hmm....Not really my type, but who knows? This could be fun. Besides.....I don't have anything better to do." He smiled wickedly before starting towards her.  
-Meanwhile-  
"Hmm." Pale gold eyes looked up and down the street. She was looking for someone, but that someone wasn't anywhere to be seen.".......Where is he?"  
"Where's who?~"  
"Eep!" She whipped around towards the source of the voice. A teenage boy was standing right behind her. He was unlike anyone she'd seen before. But strangely, he had the same aura that Damian kid had. Only more........intimidating.  
He seemed to have noticed her uneasiness, since he smiled wider at her." Hello, Baby.~ What's your name?"  
"Um.......Mackenzie?," she answered uncertainly.  
"That's a cute name.~"  
"Uh.....thanks?"  
He leaned a little closer making her lean back." The name's Bozzwick. I couldn't help but notice you down the street.~"  
"Uh....thanks....I guess." She glanced up and down the street again.  
It didn't go unnoticed."......You waiting for someone?"  
"Yes, actually. I-I don't think you'd want to be here when he shows up."  
"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"N-NO! But he doesn't like it w-when.....others." She trailed off when she saw his chest......and the red liquid seeping through the bandages."........OH MY GOSH!! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!"  
Bozzwick casually glanced down at his chest like it was a boring piece of homework.".....Oh, that? It's no big deal."  
"No big deal?!" She pointed at his chest." You're bleeding like crazy! We need to get you to a hospital or something!"  
"I have no interest in playing doctor. Unless of course...." He grabbed her still outstretched arm and pulled her forward. She let out a yelp and soon found herself inches away from his face."....You'd be little nurse.~" He smiled wickedly at her.  
She gulped.  
Whatever action he was gonna do next was soon halted as a sudden grip was present on his shoulder.  
"Eh?" He looked over his shoulder while Mackenzie looked up from her current position.  
Black and red eyes met white ones as they had a silent stare off.  
" 'Ello ya dead f-ck."


	5. Tom x Mackenzie P4

"........."  
".........And you are?," Bozzwick asked unfazed.  
"Someone that's gonna kick your bloody corpse back ta h-ll if ya don't let go of her." His eyes narrowed, and he strained a fake grin.  
Bozzwick smiled back." Ah! you must be the 'not boyfriend' Carrottop was waiting for. You obviously know what I am. Let's see if I can guess what you are."  
He eyed the other boy up and down. Neither one loosening their grip, unfortunately for Mackenzie who was starting to get a neck and arm cramp.  
".....You've gotta be another demon. 'Cause only demon can recognize other demons that fast.....Judging by those eyes and the way you dress....I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you're a....incubus."  
Tom frowned.  
"Heh. Looks like I guessed right."  
"I suggest you let go."  
"Or what? You don't seriously think that you scare me do you?," Bozzwick sneered.  
The grip on his shoulder tightened." I tried to be nice, Mate." His eyes seemed to glow.  
"Nice? Heh. You're an incubus. A demon of lust. I wouldn't be surprised if ya already got into her pa-"  
He was shut up when a fist smashed directly into his nose. His world spun as his body twisted around and his face met concrete.  
Mackenzie, now free, went to embrace Tom, who wrapped an arm around her form. He glanced down at Bozzwick, who was now standing up.   
He felt dizzy and something tasting like copper was in his mouth. He spat it out and noticed how red it was. He growled before staring up at them.  
"You done f-cked up now!"  
Tom barely had time to push Mackenzie out of the way before he was body slammed to the ground.  
Hands gripped his neck tightly, cutting off his air supply as Bozzwick held him down.  
Tom made strangled, gagging sounds and frantically clawed at him in a desperate attempt to get him off.  
"Leave him alone, you freak!," Mackenzie yelled. She tried to pull him off, but it was like trying to lift a boulder. He completely ignored her and kept choking the weaker demon.  
She eventually let go and ran away.  
"Heh. Looks like your girlfriend ran off. Guess today's gonna be a real killer, huh?"  
Tom began to thrash less and his vision was starting to falter.  
"LET HIM GO!!!"  
Bozzwick glanced up. She was back, and this time she was holding a spray can of...  
"Pepper spray? AHAHAHAHAHA!!! .....Believe me, Kitten. This wouldn't be the first time I got maced. It doesn't bother me a bit."  
"Oh, this isn't pepper spray." To prove her point, she pushed the top down and sprayed the demon.  
-Meanwhile-  
A lady made her way down the street. Good thing Tentadora agreed to watch the triplets.  
"OH! That boy is going to be in big trouble when I find him," she said to herself," The question is.....where did that mischief maker go?"  
A loud distorted cry soon answered her question.  
-Back With Tom, Mackenzie, And Bozzwick-  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A burning sensation spread throughout his face. His hands flew up to cover his eyes.  
Tom gasped and coughed as air filled his lungs. Mackenzie kicked the still screaming demon over and attempted to help the still gasping incubus to his feet. All the while, never loosening her grip on the spray can.  
"My face! My face! It burns!," Bozzwick shrieked. He stumbled, but managed to get to his feet and growled in their direction." Rrrr. What 'til I get my hands on you!"  
He held out an arm." I'm gonna-"  
A stronger force gripped his arm and squeezed until he cried out in pain. It certainly wasn't the pale boy. This person was someone stronger.  
"......Be in a world of trouble!," an older female voice yelled at him.  
He froze and felt his stomach drop.  
"..........oh no."  
"Oh, yes! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
He gulped." Uh.....Hi, Hilda."


	6. Tom x Mackenzie P5

-Back In H-ll-  
Bozzwick hissed as more green goop was carefully applied to his eyelids by Tentadora. The medicine felt cold and smelt even worse. Most of his face was covered in burns and his nose was broken from Tom's punch.  
Hilda stood next to him. Arms crossed and an angry look on her face.  
"I hope you're happy. Putting not only yourself but the triplets in danger, walking around Safe Haven, where you're not around, being in danger of being captured by Peace Keepers, and almost killing another boy," she scolded.  
"Give me a break. I was only having fun." Hilda had dragged him back home, but not before making him apologize to the mortal and incubus by squeezing his arm harshly. Which still ached.  
"Yes. And looked what that 'fun' got you. A broken nose and burnt face. You're lucky I found you before anything worse could happen."  
Tentadora stood up, screwing a lid back on a purple jar." Ok. He's all done. This stuff should heal those nasty burns in a few days, but since he got sprayed directly in the eyes it'll take longer."  
"Thank you, Tenta."  
"How much longer?,'' Bozzwick asked tilting his head in her direction.  
"A week or two."  
"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"   
"You should have thought of that BEFORE you gallivanted off."  
Bozzwick only grumbled under his breath.  
-Meanwhile In Safe Haven-  
"Ah.....sh-t."  
"Does it hurt?"  
He looked over at the red haired female. She looked worried and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah....I'm just a little sore. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No. You stopped him before he did....Thanks." She gave a shy smile.  
"Heh." He blushed a light grey." No problem. I should be thanking you, Love. Uh. By the way...if that's not pepper spray...then what the 'ell is in it?"  
"Oh, this?" She held up the can. "Well.....ever since the vampire incident at school, I've been carrying around my own bottle of holy water.....I guess it finally came it handy."  
He looked at it with wide eyes." Uh......maybe you should point that in the other direction....In case it goes off."  
"It's perfectly safe. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll put it away." She bent down to slip it into her bag.  
He sighed in relief." Thanks."  
"No problem. Now....you called about a surprise?"  
"Oh....yeah. I may have gotten you a spot in the school's talent show."  
She stared at him."......You did what?! How did you do that!?"  
"I got Addi to convince the purple poxie to let you in."  
".....And how did you convince him to do that?"  
"I promised to leave him alone if he did. Demons always keep their end of a deal. Even ones like me."  
He was suddenly assalted with a crushing hug.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! THIS IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE'S EVER DONE FOR ME!!!"  
Tom couldn't think he could blush any darker if he could as his faced turned dark grey.  
"How can I ever thank you?!," She asked pulling back and facing him.  
He smiled." Heh. You could come to the movies with me."  
"The movies?......Tom, are you....asking me out?"  
He smirked." Maaaaaaybe.~ Guess you'll have to come and find out.....that is, if you want too."  
She blushed." Uh.....sure. But no horror movies."  
They stood up.  
"Heh. Deal. After today, I don't blame you.''  
He waited for her to get her bag before wrapping an arm around her and walking off.


	7. Jayjay x Werewolf Reader

Bright lights flared and music blared out from stereos.  
Everyone danced on the multicolored dance floor.  
........Well almost everyone.  
A lone red werewolf stood in the middle of the dancing crowd. He just looked around feeling very much out of his comfort zone. The most he did was sway from side to side.  
He was suddenly pushed left when someone roughly nudged his side.  
"C'mon Marco! You really need to lighten up! C'mon! Dance!"  
He looked up to see a blue werewolf with a red dress.  
Jayjay usually drug him out into these situation.  
"I don't know, Jeej. I don't feel very comfortable with this...."  
"Aw, c'mon! Just try!"  
He stepped left and right and rocked a bit more. He gave Jayjay a questioning look.  
"That's it! Here," she grabbed his paws," Let me show you!"  
She lead him through a series of jumps, shakes, howls and a few other dance steps he was sure only she knew.  
All the while, she smiled and encouraged him. Guiding him along holding paws.  
"You're doing great!" She let go. "Now try it by yourself!"  
He hesitated before giving a few steps.  
"That's it! Let go and feel the beat!"  
He closed his eyes, and started trying those dance moves they did together.  
He heard Jayjay yell some encouraging words so he relaxed more. He swung to the beat and danced until he bumped into something and fell on his rump.  
He looked up and saw Jayjay smiling down at him.  
"I knew you could do it."  
He gave a shy smile.  
''That's my dork.~"


	8. Rusty x Autumn

"Move!," shouted a dog running past the students.   
He shoved Kayla aside and got a few nasty shouts from Zill. He kicked Jack out of the way,literally, and kept running.  
"Ruben! Wait! I'm sorry! Come back!," shouted a male voice behind him.  
He didn't stop though. Instead he turned a corner and went faster.  
Why did he have to bring that up?! Why did he have to mention them!?  
-flashback-  
A little kid stared up at him. Lips quivering, eyes watering.  
"B-But...that's my lunch money. Mommy gave it to me."  
Rusty smirked down at the little deer shapeshifter. He casually waved the 5 dollar bill in front of her face. Really though, he wouldn't have taken it if he had his own money. Or parents to give him some.  
"You mean this? It's mine now. Why don't you ask your mommy for some more?"  
The little girl began to hiccup and sob.  
His smile faded a little. Maybe he should've stole money from one the teenage girls instead. They wouldn't have cried like this.  
He was just thinking about giving it back when....  
" What do you think you're doing!?"  
They both turned their heads to see an older deer shapeshifter make his way across school grounds over to them.  
A couple other students stopped to watch yet another fight between Rusty and Autumn.  
The little girl ran over to him. He bent down to hug the crying child.  
"Autumn*hic* That mean dog took the lunch money Mommy gave me.*sniff*"  
Autumn looked at her with sympathy. Then at Rusty with hatred.  
"Spring, stay right here. Big bro's gonna talk to the mean doggie and get your money back. Ok?"  
She nodded.  
He patted her head before standing up and marching over to Rusty.  
"Ruben, what do you think you're doing!?," he shouted at him.  
Rusty growled. "None of your business, Doe Boy!"  
"None of my business?!," he pointed a finger at Rusty's closed hand," That's my mother's hard earned money you have in your paw! And the money my little sister needs to pay for food!"  
A small crowd and formed around them.  
Rusty scoffed. "Oh, please. You're deer. Why don't ya go pull grass with your teeth!?"  
"That's not the point, Ruben! I don't care if you pick on me and call me names, but my family is off limits!"  
"Don't call me Ruben! And what are you gonna do about it?! Huh, Doe Boy?!"  
"I'll go straight to Ms. Carrie and tell her EXACTLY what you did! RUBEN!"  
Rusty paused. Carrie was the only teacher that actually scared him. It didn't help that she kept her demonic unicorn with her.  
"You're bluffin'!"  
"Try me!"  
There was a moment of silent tension. The crowd watched in suspense.  
Rusty growled before throwing the money at him. "Here! Take it. Too easy to steal anyway."  
Autumn fumbled before grabbing it. Spring gasped and ran over to him. He handed it to her and she hugged him.  
"Thank you, Autumn," she said before rushing off.  
He watched her go before looking back at Rusty.  
"Stay away from my little siblings!"  
"Or what? Doe Boy! Your dad must be real proud of your antlers!"  
Autumn frowned and Rusty smirked. A chorus of 'Ooooh' came from the crowd.  
"At least I have parents! Where's YOUR mom and dad!?"  
Silence. Except a gasp from the crowd.  
Autumn took deep breaths and noticed Rusty had stopped smiling.   
He stared at nothing in particular with a glazed over, frightened look. He stumbled back a few steps. He was remembering that his dad had left him and his mother's death.  
He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Autumn was looking at him with sympathtic eyes.  
"Ruben.....are you ok?"  
He was shoved back hard and tumbled to the ground.  
"Leave me the f-ck alone! You b-st--rd!," he shouted before running away.  
-flashback over-  
Taking another turn, he rammed open a door which led to the boy's bathroom.  
Locking himself inside a stall, he sat down and wept. Tears staining his tan fur.  
"Stupid, Doe boy......He has no idea."  
He heard the door slowly open and footsteps slowly shuffling inside.  
"Whoever ya are, go away! This bathroom is taken!," he shouted at the intruder.  
"Ruben? Is that you?"  
Oh S--t! It was Doe Boy!  
"Go away! You already got your sister's money back.Just....just leave me alone."  
He heard some shuffling around until he saw Autumn's shoes from under the stall door.  
"Ruben, I came to apologize."  
"Yeah.....and why should I believe you?"  
"We were fighting and angry. I didn't mean to say that stuff."  
"G-Go to h-ll....  
"......I really am sorry..."  
He got no answer.  
"......Where..are your parents?"  
".......Dead and out of my life."  
".....I'm sorry."  
"Don't matter. I'm fine without them. It just...hurts sometimes."  
"I can understand that."  
"I just want my mom." More crying followed.  
"......Would you like me to stay?"  
".......Only if you want....Doe Boy..."  
Autumn spent the next half hour sitting and talking to Rusty until he slowly came out.  
"Are you ok?"  
He nodded.  
"Do you want me to walk with ya to class?"  
He slowly nodded again.  
"Ok."  
They silently walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway.  
"Will you be ok?"  
He nodded.  
"Ok. The arts wing is that way. I'd better go." He didn't respond. Autumn slowly turned, looked at him ounce more, and began to walk away.  
".......Thank you..."  
"What?," he said turning around.  
Rusty looked at him, rosy cheeked. "I said thank you."  
Autumn smiled." Anytime Ruben."  
"Don't tell anyone or I'll tell everyone you're dating Brandi......and don't call me Ruben."  
"Don't worry. I won't........Oh. By the way...."  
"Yeah?"  
"Pink really is your color. Brings out your eyes."  
Rusty blushed harder as he watched Autumn walk away.


	9. Fitch x Misk P1

"...."  
She watched him from across the room.  
The dragon shapeshifter didn't pay her much mind though as he went through some papers. One seemed to catch his attention though as he held it up to his face to read.  
She didn't want to disturb him. He seemed to hate being interrupted. But she didn't want to remain like a mouse either.  
She cleared her throat. His ears slightly twitched in her direction.  
"So.....Fitch...." She gulped when he looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Who's the letter from?" She gave a nervous smile.  
"My brother, Malcom.....It seems that my younger brother finally acquired himself a mate," he stated flatly.  
"Oh? Well good for him. I'm sure Malcom's really happy."  
He looked at her."....He is, but Malcom doesn't have a mate. I was referring to my other younger brother."  
"Oh.....Marx?"  
He nodded before looking back at the paper. ".....Apparently she's a performer that goes by the name, Juliet Foxor. Of course my brother would pick someone in the same profession as him for a mate."  
"I'm sure she's really nice."  
".......Possibly. Malcom wants to know if I'm planning on meeting her."  
"Are you?"  
Silence.  
"......Maybe. If I do, It'll be just to meet her and not see my brother."  
"Oh."  
More silence followed.  
She watched as he sat down and began to write something. Most likely a letter to his brother.  
She watched in silence before eyeing his physique. Even though he had a slim figure, his muscles were finely toned and body was nicely built. Probably from all that exercise from fighting demons she figured.  
She unconsciously reached over to rub a few scars on her leg. That's how they met actually. When he saved her from a demon.  
Turns out, he hunted them because of what they did to him. Killing his soul mate.  
She couldn't blame him for hating all demons, but he seemed to distance himself from others besides his brother, Hatchet. And her curiously.  
He always insisted that she'd stay in his cabin or close to him so no other demons got to her.  
She'd often wonder who his dead sol mate was. He kept no pictures of her, and didn't talk about her much. She'd imagine anyone would love him as a partner. With his beautiful green body that seemed to glow on it's own.  
She blushed and turned away to hide her red face from him, even though he didn't look at her.  
She often wondered why he even bothered to keep her around. She wasn't that pretty, and she thought her energetic personality clashed with his more serious and calm one.  
"......why?...."  
"Why what, Misk?"  
She froze. Oh, no.  
She slowly turned around to see him staring straight at her.  
"Uh.......well," she fumbled for a reply.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
".....Why do you keep me around?"  
He stared at her."What do you mean?"  
"It's just....you've been keeping me here and out of harm's way. Don't get me wrong. I really appreciate everything you've done for me.....But don't you find me annoying or troublesome?"  
He stayed silent.  
She turned away with tears falling. Guess she left him speechless. And not in the good way.  
She failed to notice when he got up and calmly walked over to her until he sat next to her.  
"You want to know the truth?"  
She nodded slowly.  
He sighed through his nose. "You're innocent. With the kind of work I do, what I've dealt with, and the people I've met.....I find someone with your kind of heart and soul scarce."  
She didn't respond so he continued.  
"I meant to bring you back to the civilized world ounce your leg healed," he gestured at her scars," But....I find myself using you as an anchor whenever I....lose faith in anything."  
".......Fitch...."  
"And I apologize for using you like this and keeping you for my own needs. I'll take you home if you wish."  
".....Is that the only reason you kept me here?"  
He stared into her eyes.  
"......You.....remind me of someone I used to know."  
He didn't say anything else, but she had a pretty good idea of who he was talking about. She began to tear up.  
He looked at her startled." Misk, are you al-RIGHT?!"  
She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I like you,too," she shouted," Did you really mean all that stuff you just said?" She looked up at him.  
He carefully manovered an arm around her." Of course. I'm drawn to you like a moth to light."  
She smiled and hugged him closer to her.  
He smiled before kissing her forehead.  
Her eyes widened as her face reddened and she began eternally squealing.  
-outside-  
A tall white figure watched from a hilltop.  
"Interesting," she mused before fading back into mist in the wind.


	10. Fitch x Misk P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood, death, and slight gore mentioned.

A body fell to the ground. It started coughing up black blood.  
A figure approached it.  
He limped and blood soaked his clothes and skin red. In one hand he carried what looked to be a long staff with a saw at the end. His breathing was heavy and uneven. He staggered a bit. He felt weak and ready to faint. he forced himself to walk over to the filthy creature. Using one hand, he pinned it to the ground, gripping it's neck.  
It looked at him with hatred in it's eyes.  
".......Where is he?"  
It smiled at him.".....Who?"  
It was brought up only to be slammed back into the ground.  
"Don't play games. You were there when she was killed. Where is Kranthos?," he growled.  
The demon smiled." You're a little late, lizard boy. He disappeared two years ago. H-LL! Even I don't know where he went."  
His grip tightened." Lies. Tell me what you know..."  
"I already did. For all I know, Kranthos could be dead in some ditch or mounted in some Angel's trouphy room. I don't know where he went or what happened to him....but you'll never find him. Why would ya want too?"  
"......."  
"Oh.~ The dame.~ Too bad. She did have the prettiest eyes.~"  
"YOU ARROGENT FILTHY H-LL SPAWN!!!"  
"Eh. I've been called worse."  
He growled and gripped with both hands, threatening to break it's neck. The weapon fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Don't you ever insult her in front of me!!"  
"Oh. I'm so scared. And what will you do if I don't?'  
His eyes narrowed." Then I shall end your life in a most painful way, seeing that you have no way of escaping."  
"......."  
They stared at each other.  
"........Pfffffft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
He raised an eyebrow before staring in shock.  
The demon was melting!.....No, wait.....Dissolving?...Into green mist before his eyes!  
Soon he was holding nothing but air. The maniac laughter echoing through the forest.  
"........."  
he blinked slowly, coming to realization.   
The demon got away.  
He clenched his jaw and dug his claws into the ground.  
THE DEMON GOT AWAY!!!  
He threw his head back in a rage filled roar. it echoed through the sky, slowly dieing off.  
He collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion.  
He was tired, bruised, bloodied, and still no closer to avenging her death.  
A loud thunder boomed across the sky as the first drops of rain came down.  
Slowly, he reached over and grabbed his weapon. using it to slowly help him to his feet.  
"At least...the rain will wash some of the blood away," he mumbled before turning around and began limping his way home.


	11. Fitch x Misk P3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood mentioned

"Mmm.~"  
The sweet smell of apple cinnamon pie filled the air as she set it ontop of the table to cool.  
Her mouth watered, but she couldn't eat it. Because 1. It was still too hot and 2. It wasn't for her.  
They said the quickest way to a guy's heart is through his stomach. She decided to try it out for herself.  
A loud clash of thunder made her jump.  
It started raining about an hour ago. She sure hoped Fitch wasn't caught out in the storm. It'd give him a cold for sure.  
She wondered where he went this time? Probably to hunt more demons. He sure was good at it. Having animal like instincts.  
A smell caught her attention. She looked near the fireplace and saw that the fire had almost completely gone out.  
Humming to herself, she walked over to drop another log into the fireplace. Kneeling, she grabbed the poker to help start up the fire again. She shivered as the newfound warmth washed over her. She sighed as she drifted off into a relaxed slumber.  
SLAM!!!  
She was startled awake by the slamming of a door. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up and looked towards the door.  
It was still raining, and lightning lit up the figure before her.  
She froze.".....Fitch?"  
The soaking wet dragon swayed a bit on uneven feet. Blood stained his torn clothes, and one of his eyes was black and swollen. Cuts and bruises lined his body like bad art. He took a step forward before wincing and grabbing his arm. The weapon fell to the floor with a clang. He looked up at her.  
".......Misk.....," he said weakly before toppling over.  
Thinking fast, she launched herself at him, and caught him just before he hit the floor.  
Panting, she laid him on his back.  
"Fitch! oh my god......OH MY GOD!! FITCH!!"  
He didn't respond. He seemed to have passed out......AND NOT BREATHING!!!!  
Panicking, she began pushing on his chest.  
"FITCH!!! C'mon!!"  
No response.  
"Don't make me kiss you!!!"  
Still no response.  
"oh..." Taking a deep breath, she placed her mouth against his and blew air down his lungs. She repeated this until he coughed.  
She winced when she saw blood come from his mouth. At least he was breathing. Still passed out, but breathing.  
Carefully, she slowly gripped him under the arms and dragged him as gently as possible over to the bed he slept on. She grunted as she lifted him up and onto said bed.  
She took a moment to catch her breath and look him over. She cringed back and let out a shaky breath at the sight of him.  
He looked worse than she thought. Covered in dozens of cuts and bruises, and dried blood.  
She noticed that there was no big, deep cuts. Thank goodness. But, that didn't mean he wasn't in trouble. Judging by all the dried blood and stuff, he was in a terrible fight.  
With trembling hands, she reached down and slowly took off the bloody, torn shirt.  
She suddenly sucked in a breath, and her eyes widened, tremendously.  
"Oh......sweet heaven." She knew he was muscular, but she never expected him to have A SIX PACK!!!! If the situation wasn't serious, she would've probably squealed in delight.  
Shaking her head, she got up to get the first aid kit Fitch kept under the sink. Ounce she got back, she opened it and looked at him.  
His chest rose and fell in his sleep, and even asleep, he looked exhausted.   
Blushing hard, she bent down and got to work.


	12. Fitch x Misk P4

"........."  
It was dark. That's the only way he could describe it. Besides being dead silent.  
"........Hello?" Was he dead? If he was, where was he exactly? Purgatory? It was awfully quiet. Was he in limbo?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a voice....  
".......Fiiiiitch......,"it called to him.  
He looked around, but saw no one.   
"Adina? Is that you?"  
"......Fiiiiitch....."  
"Misk?" The voice sounded like it came from everywhere and nowhere at ounce. "Where are you?"  
"......Over heeerrree....."  
"Where?"  
Slowly, a small speck of light appeared in the distance.  
"......This waaaay.....Come towards the light....."  
He gazed at it uncertainly before slowly walking towards the ball of light.  
It grew larger and larger the closer he got. Until it was big as a small elephant, as bright as the moon, and blue as the ocean.  
"....." Despite how bright it was, it didn't give off any warmth.".........Hello?"  
".......Hello Fitch....."  
He flinched back at the voice, which now came from the ball, which pulsed with each word.  
"...It's nice to meet you..." He couldn't tell if the voice was male or female.  
".....Where am I? Why am I here?"  
".....Both are good questions...Where do you think you are?...."  
"That doesn't really answer my question. Am I dead?"  
The voice chuckled, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. ".....No...You're not dead....just temporary on another plain of existence..."  
"WHY am I here?"  
"...I came to deliver a message from someone you loved dearly...."  
"........You mean....no.....she's gone..."  
"....She is....but she's been watching you.....and saw how you've fallen more another..."  
He fell to his knees." I...I'm sorry.....I never meant to betray her love...As stupid as it sounds, it just happened.....P-Please...forgive me..."  
"....Don't be sorry....She's not angry...On the contrary, she's very happy for you...."  
"......What?"  
".....That's why I'm here....She wanted to say that you deserve to love again....Don't be afraid to love again...."  
"But....she.."  
".....Wants you to be happy....'  
Some silence followed.  
"Are you....God?"  
It chuckled again.".....No....far from it...."  
".....Who are you?"  
"....Some call me their conscious...or the Voice of Reason...."  
"Which is it?"  
".....both and neither..."  
He opened his mouth to ask another question, but the dark world lurched forward, causing him to topple over.  
"What's happening?"  
"....Don't be alarmed....you're just waking up...."  
"Waking up? I'm asleep?"  
"....Yes....and returning to your own plain of existence..."  
His world became darker as the light began to fade, and the ground beneath him rose up to make him slide down into the black abiss.  
"......Farewell, Fitch....remember what you've been told....and a word of warning....not all are as pure as they appear to be...."  
He didn't have time to respond as he suddenly found himself tumbling through darkness.


	13. Fitch x Misk P5

"*groan*"  
Darkness gripped him tight, but was quickly losing the battle.  
His eyes opened.....but he was confused at first. Something was blocking the vision of his left eye, and his world was blurry. Where were his glasses?  
He attempted to sit up only to wince back as pain exploded throughout his body. Most came from his arm, which was bound to his chest.  
"Fitch!" A pair of warm arms gently wrapped around him in a gentle embrace.  
"Misk? What happened? Where are my glasses?"  
The female released him and a moment later, something cold was removed from the side of his face. He hissed a bit from the numbness. Something made of cold metal was placed on on his face.  
" Sorry. Your eye was swollen, so I had to remove your glasses to put an ice pack on it."  
He reached up a hand to straighten them and his vision cleared tremendously. The smiling face of Misk appeared along with the rest of his home.  
"...?" looking down at himself, he saw that his arm was in a sling and ALOT of band aids covered his upper body.".........What happened?"  
"Your shirt was already torn pretty bad....so I went ahead and took it off....and patched you up as best as I could." She gestured at his chest......His beautifully sculpted chest!!! She tried and failed not to blush.  
Fitch reached his good hand to run it over the band aids and sling. Inspecting it carefully.  
"You did a good job cleaning the blood and wounds. You did a better job bandaging them." He looked up to see her smiling face. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Oh!." She suddenly stood up. "W-Wait here. I have something for you." She left without another word.  
".......Wait here? Where am I going to go?"  
She returned a moment later with a plate and what looked like a piece of pie." I made this for you."  
He looked at it, then at her.".....It looks delicious, Misk. But...I would rather discuss something important with you."  
"Ok...but first you're gonna get something warm in your stomach." She forked a piece of the pie off.  
"Misk. What I want to discuss with you is more impor-HMPH!!" Misk gently shoved it into his mouth before pulling the now empty fork back.  
"You're hurt and weak. AND you came back soaking wet with blood loss. You NEED something warm in your stomach. Now not another word until you finish." She held out the fork again.  
"........"  
"Please.....for me."  
"......." He sighed before opening his mouth. She smiled before feeding him bite after bite.  
After finishing, she set the dishes on the desk next to the bed and looked at him.".....Did you like it?"  
"Yes. What was it?"  
"Apple cinnamon pie. My own recipe," she beamed.  
"Thank you. It was delicious."  
"Your welcome." She blushed at the comment.  
He gazed at her pink cheeks. They made her look cute. He sighed. Remembering what the voice said, he decided to that it was best to confess now.  
Reaching over, he gently took her hand in his, rubbing the knuckles." Misk....do you...love me more than a friend?"  
She froze. Her eyes widened, and her whole face turned red.  
".....Is it that obvious?"  
"I'm afraid so....the red on your face gave it away.....multiple times."  
"I-I'm sorry. I mean...it's ok if you don't like me back....like that. I understand," she stammered.  
He pulled her closer." Misk. Don't be sorry. I wanted to talk because....I return your affections."  
"......Wha-?" Just when she thought she couldn't get any redder.  
"Please....let me explain...I..lost my beloved long ago, and I still love her with all my heart. You see...it's very rare....but apparently I have another soulmate."  
".....Me?," she squeaked.  
He nodded." Misk...I've fallen in love with you and only now gained the confidence to tell you."  
A hand flew up too her mouth.  
"My whole life I thought I could never find love again. I was wrong.....I found you, and I believe you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Misk....Will you give me the honor of becoming my mate?"


	14. Fitch x Misk P6

"........."  
"........Misk? Are you alright?" He was afraid she broke by the way she was just staring wide eyed and red faced at him.  
"........I'm good," she forced out. .......Mate. he just asked HER to be HIS SOULMATE!!!! She bit her tongue to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She winced a bit."....ow."  
Nope. Not dreaming.  
He raised an eyebrow at her.''......Is everything alright?"  
"Y-Yeah....but....are you sure you want me?" He didn't have to chose her." There are other.....prettier girls."  
"I don't care about beauty."  
"I can't give you a lot..."  
"Neither can I, but you can give me a lot more than you think."  
"Like what?"  
"Hope...and love."  
".....Fitch." She broke down in happy tears.".....yes."  
He gave a small smile." I want you to think it over first. If you become my mate, you'll be in danger from my work.....and our union would be permanent. You wouldn't be able to love another."  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm already in danger 24/7 anyway, so barely anything would be different."  
He smiled." Then,with your permission, I'd like to mark you as my own."  
"....What do you mean by that?" She tilted her head curiously.  
"It's like a dragon's version of marriage. I just simply bite your shoulder and others will know you're mine."  
"......You're awfully calm about this."  
"If you don't want to go that far, I understand."  
"N-No!..It's fine.....will it hurt?"  
"I asure you that I won't bite too hard. Only enough to leave marks."  
Hesitating for a moment, she slowly leaned down towards him. Pulling the fuzzy collar of her shirt just enough to reveal her bare shoulder.  
Carefully, he reached his good arm over to move her closer to him. He glanced over at her and saw her uneasy expression. She nodded and closed her eyes.  
She couldn't see anything, but heard a low hissing sound and a moment later.....something latched onto her.  
"AH!" It hurt!! It felt like a dozen sharp knives were stabbed into her shoulder. She felt blood come from where he bit down.  
Imediately , something started lapping at the wounds. It took her a moment to realize that Fitch was using his tongue to clean up his markings. It stung a bit, but was strangely soothing.  
Ounce he felt satisfied, he pulled away, wiping his mouth. He looked at her."......wait a little while and I'll properly take care of the marks."  
"O-Ok......So..this means I'm yours, huh?"  
"That's correct." He reached up to inspect it before removing her own hand to move her collar back in place." .....How does it feel?"  
"Sore, but ok." She smiled at him and he slowly smiled back.  
He brought her close to him.  
Misk's eyes widened, and her heart raced. She felt her cheeks turn red again. Was he gonna...?"  
Her question was answered when warm lips met her own.  
She eternally squealed, until he pulled away.  
".....Your face looks cute like that.~"  
"S-Shut up!....You should rest. You need to get your strength back up." She got up to leave the embarrassing scene, but something grabbed her around the waist.   
She let out a surprised squeak as she was suddenly pulled back and found herself laying in bed next to him. Held against his chest. She flushed red from blushing hard. She looked up to see his smiling face.  
"I'd rather have you keep me warm.~"  
She squeaked, and he chuckled.  
-Outside-  
Thunder and lightning still dominated the sky as rain and wind blew in all directions.  
A white figure was watching them curiously.  
"Interesting indeed."


	15. Fitch x Misk P7

She stirred in her sleep.  
She could tell something was off.  
Slowly, she turned over to face her partner.....and froze.....He was gone.  
Startled, she sat up. "......Fitch?"  
He wasn't in the room. She pulled back the sheets, and tossed her legs over the side before standing up. her eyes scanned over to the open door.  
Confused, she pushed it open and looked around. No one in sight. She walked over to the stairs and looked down. She could finally make out a figure in the dark. It was making it's way over to the door.  
"Fitch?"  
It stopped and stared up at her. "........Misk? What are you doing up this late?"  
She ascended the stairs. "I might ask you the same thing. Considering you're still healing." She motioned to his still broken arm.  
He quickly glanced at it. "Yes. Well...I have something important to do."  
"Don't tell me you're going to hunt more demons."  
"No. I'm meeting with someone very important."  
"Oh. One of your brothers?"  
".....Not exactly. It's a secret and very important I meet her tonight."  
"Can I come?"  
"I'd rather you stay here where it's safe. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."  
She looked down. ''Oh."  
He gently used his good arm to make her look up at him. "Don't be like that. I just don't want you getting hurt."  
"Ok."  
He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Go back to bed. You need your rest."  
"Ok."  
She watched him leave, but not before grabbing his weapon with his good arm and using his tail to close the door behind him.  
She huffed and crossed her arms. Oh heck no! She was NOT about to stay behind this time. Not with that broken arm of his. She was NOT gonna sit back like some stay at home wife.  
She crept up to the door and opened it. The cold night air was like a punch to the face. She gasped and shivered. She could faintly see Fitch disappear into the woods.  
Hurrying, she closed the door behind her and dashed across the yard. Coming to the woods, she stopped. Faint sounds of something pushing through the brush could be heard.  
Gulping, she began to push her way through. Branches and other vegitation poked and prodded her as she made her way through the dark. Following the faint sounds of her mate. Ounce or twice she thought she lost him, but she managed to pick up his trail again.  
She stopped when she couldn't hear the noise anymore. Confused, she crept slowly forward. Not knowing what to expect.  
After a few minutes, she came upon a small clearing.....and froze.  
Within the clearing were two figures. One was Fitch. The other was someone she didn't recognize. She knew it was female by looking at her. Her flowing robes and hair made her seem.....Angelic in a way.  
She crept along the tree line. Not sure what to make of the strange sight.  
"You wanted to see me?," he asked looking up at her.  
"Yes. I've noticed recently that you've become......close to that female." She sounded just innocently curious, but Misk could tell that there was something.......off about her.  
"Misk? What of her?"  
"Nothing much. I've just been curious as to why you haven't returned her home yet?"  
There was a small pause as Misk ducked behind a tree to watch.  
"........I've only recently discovered that my feelings and attachment to her are very strong."  
"And you never thought of the danger you put her in?"  
"I have. She was already aware of it before I claimed her."  
There was another pause and Misk could swear she saw the figure strain a smile.  
"You.....claimed a new mate?"  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
"No. Not at all. But...I do have to ask. How do you benefit from her?"  
Fitch raised an eyebrow at her unusual question, but answered anyway. "She....completes me. She's loving and doesn't mind my work. She's also saved my life and, most of all, she gives me hope."  
"And I don't?"  
Her tone made her shiver.  
"Of course you do. Now I have more hope than I could ever ask for."  
She paused. "...........I see. Well then....I believe you left her home alone. I suggest you get back and finish healing. There's still more work to be done."  
"Agreed."  
Misk watched astounded as the mysterious figure began to fade into the misty woods behind them. Unconciously leaning out from behind her hiding place to get a better look. Soon they were all alone.  
She didn't notice him turning around and freezing at the sight of her, until she looked back at him.  
Both stared silently at each other until Fitch slowly approached. She mentally cursed herself before coming out of her hiding place."  
He stopped a few feet in front of her. "....What are you doing here?"  
She gazed down. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"You followed me. After I told you not too."  
"I know......I'm sorry."  
She heard him sigh. "How much did you see?"  
"About the whole thing."  
"......I suppose....you would've found out sooner or later."  
She looked back up at him.  
He motioned his good arm forward. "C'mon. It's late. I'd rather we discuss this tomorrow."  
"Oh....alright." She aloud him to guild her in the direction of the cabin.  
She looked back ounce.....and could've sworn she saw a face stare at her through the mist.


	16. Fitch x Misk plus Hatchet x Eve

A chuckle escaped his throat.  
"Fitch, stop it," whined the female in his lap.  
He didn't comply. Instead he nuzzled the side of her neck. She squeaked and grabbed his shoulders. Trying to pry him off.  
He smiled against her skin. That's what he loved. The squeaks and giggles she made were adorable.  
"Fitch. Please," she begged.  
Noticing her distraught, he stopped and leaned back to face her. "Is something wrong?," he asked raising an eyebrow.  
Her face was red and she tried to compose herself. "Y-Yes. Y-You got a letter from your brother."  
"Hatchet or Malcom?"  
"H-Hatchet. B-But, he said he was coming to visit soon."  
"Oh. Well that is good news." He leaned over to kiss her forehead.  
She pushed him back. "No. He said he was coming-"  
A loud banging sound from the door got their attention.  
"....Today."  
Slowly standing up, he placed her down gently before walking to the door.  
She watched curiously. After all, she never met any of his brothers before. She watched as he slowly opened the door. He probably had two seconds before some red blur tackled him. Her eyes widened as she watched them roll over until they stopped a few feet away from her. With the red blur being on top and Fitch on the bottom. He let out a grunt from the tackle.  
"Hi, Fitch!," someone happily shouted.  
Fitch, surprisingly calm, reached up to straighten his glasses before looking up at the one on his chest. ".....Hello, Hatchet."  
She tilted her head. So this was Hatchet. Wasn't what she expected. He was obviously a dragon, too. With strange tattoos all over his body. He greatly reminded her of a rock and roll group-y.  
His head suddenly snapped up and sniffed the air a couple times. She flinched as he suddenly whipped around to face her.  
Both froze. He never lost his grin as he examined her.  
"Oh! Another visitor!" He jumped off Fitch who let out an 'Oof' and crawled over to her. She pressed back against the couch as he pushed himself into her personal space to examine her closer. He gazed over her pale skin and red and black eyes. He reached up a curious talon to lightly poke her soft hair and antennas. She didn't really say anything because......Well, what would you say to this?  
She helplessly glanced at Fitch who had just got up and straightening his clothes out. She didn't notice how Hatchet was curiously sniffing at the collar of her shirt until she felt a hand grab at it.  
"EEP!!"  
Fitch instantly looked over at them. His eyes widened at the strange sight.  
A slapping sound was heard followed by an 'OW!'. She held her collar to her neck as Hatchet rubbed his cheek.  
"Nice arm your girl has, Bro." He chuckled.  
Fitch sighed and reached up to rub his temples. ".....Hello, Eve," he said without looking up.  
"Hi, Fitch," a new voice said.  
She whipped around. A plump woman with small antlers and dark complection was standing right behind the couch. How did she not notice her before?  
"I see you got a new friend. Although, I think calling her Fitch's girl might be stretching it, Babe."  
The dragon looked up at her. "Oh, but she is. My bro has his scent all over her. Not to mention those little marks on her shoulder are pretty convincing." A curious rumble purred from his chest. He turned to examine his brother. "Funny. I didn't think you'd ever get another girl after what happened to-"  
"Hatchet," Fitch growled narrowing his eyes," That doesn't need to be brought up."  
"....." He shrugged. "If ya say so." HE stood straight up before plopping on the couch next to her. "So....she got a name?"  
He sighed. "Misk....My brother and his mate. Would you care for a drink, Eve?" He turned towards the kitchen.  
"Sure." They watched him leave.  
"......Why didn't Fitch ask you if you wanted something?"  
Hatchet shrugged. "I'm not big on tea. That's all he has here. The real question is how he hooked up with you?"  
"Me? Oh. W-Well..."  
A few minutes later, Fitch returned with a couple drinks. His brother was sitting on the couch with Eve in his lap, listening to Misk.  
"Did it hurt? When he bit you?," Misk asked pointing at Eve's shoulder.  
"Well, yeah. Of course, Hatchet probably bit me harder than Fitch bit you." He winced and bent down to nuzzle her shoulder. "But, you can't expect it to not hurt. They're dragons after all."  
"Heh....yeah."  
"I am surprised he even let himself become this close to someone again. He hasn't been the same since...."  
"Since what?"  
"Since his last mate was murdered," Hatchet piped up.  
A sound like glass breaking rang from behind them. All three turned around and caught Fitch glaring at Hatchet, eye twitching.  
"Hatchet!"  
-One Heated Dragon Fight Later-  
Both brothers sat on the couch as the girls patched them up.  
"So.....this always happens?"  
"Sometimes. Don't worry too much about it. Dragons fight all the time."  
"Only because Hatchet started it," Fitch grumbled.  
Hatchet hissed and Fitch growled back. A hand yanked on his ear while Misk basically bear hugged Fitch and pulled him back.  
"Hatchet! You caused enough trouble!," Eve yelled making him wince.  
"Fitch. You're hurt enough. Please stop." He listened, but only because he didn't want her or Eve to accidentally get between them.  
"*sigh* I will for your sake." Hatchet nodded and Eve let go of his ear. She crossed her arms and look at them both.  
"Good. Now who's gonna clean up your mess?" She pointed at the messed up room.  
Both groaned and leaned against the couch.


	17. Misk x Fitch Plus Malcom x Carrie

The awkward silence filled as both were patched up by there mates while they glared at each other.  
"......I can't believe you mated with a demon."  
"Fitch! Don't be rude."  
"Ya filthy varmint! Ah'm only half!"  
"Carrie. Please."  
Ok. Two dragon shape shifters, a moth lady, and half demon woman.......Maybe an explanation is in order.  
Carrie decided to take Brutis, her unicorn, out riding when she was attacked by another being. This being happened to be a dragon by the name of Fitch. He also happened to be a demon hunter who was taking his partner on an outing.  
You see....what happened was that Misk, Fitch's mate, had accidentally walked in front of Brutis's path which caused the poor horse to rear and send Carrie flying to the ground.  
".......*groan* What in tarnation hit me?"  
Misk had helped her up, and after calming Brutis, she gave her a piece of her mind.  
"What in the world were ya thinkin'?! Don't cha watch where yer goin'?!"  
Hearing the commotion, Fitch had appeared and....over reacted.  
From his point of view, he only saw a demon threatening his bae. Then the fight had endored and they only stopped when Carrie's mate had also heard the commotion and managed to step between them.  
It was......awkward.  
Finding out your mate's brother attacked you, and finding out your brother's mate was part demon. But back to the present situation....  
"You threatened my mate," he hissed at her.  
"Ah did no such thing! She scared mah horse and caused me a one way ticket to the ground. Ah was simply tellin' her ta watch where she's goin'. I wasn't gonna hit her or nothin'!"  
"Why would I trust the word of a demon."  
She growled. "Ah said Ah'm half! Ya thick headed jacka$$!!"  
"That's enough!," the smaller green dragon shouted. Coming to stand between them. "It was an accident, right?" He turned his head in the direction of the moth lady.  
"Y-Yes. It was my fault. I should've been looking where I was going."  
"Well, she shouldn't have yelled at you like that."  
Carrie growled.  
"I said that's enough! Misk said it was an accident, so it's really noone's fault. Carrie had a right to be angry. She was tossed of a unicorn and hit the ground. Which must've been very hard and made it hurt very much. it also must've gotten her dirty. And I'd be angry too if I was kicked off a horse and hit the ground and got dirty. Misk should've been looking where she was going. She could've gotten trampled or worse. She was lucky no one was hurt." He was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Ah think we get the point, Malcom."  
"I still don't believe that she's your mate."  
"Fitch!"  
Carrie opened her mouth to retort, but it was surprisingly Malcom who shouted. He whirled around to face him, cheeks puffed out.  
"I'm really hurt! Y'know! First you attack her without thinking and now you're shaming on her for being half demon a-and for being my mate!" he reached over to tightly wrap his arms around her. "W-Well, she's not mean like other demons! She tolerates me, protects me, love's me despite my mouth and...and she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen! So...So there! And I was really excited for you two to meet, too! I'm really ashamed by your actions!"  
A small silence followed.  
Fitch flinched when Misk placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her for a moment, before looking at Carrie. She was currently squished against Malcom's chest.  
"....." He sighed. ".....I...may have over reacted, and if you love you.....I suppose I can tolerate it."  
He immediately perked up, Carrie gave him a dead pan look.  
"I knew you'd come around!"  
"But I still have my eye on her."  
"Noted. Now I have a question for you."  
"What?"  
He turned his head in Misk's direction. "When did you get a new mate?"


	18. Cameron x Zechariah

It was a quiet night. Except for the chirping of crickets. A gentle breeze swept through the cool air, and stars shone.  
Even though it was a peaceful night, not everyone was sleeping peacefully.  
A human, known as Cameron,was one of them.  
She stared at the ceiling. Next to her, sleeping peacefully, was one of Safe Haven's top peace keepers. A giant cheetah known as Zechariah.  
Who was also her partner.  
She looked over at him.  
He slept peacefully, with a calm face, and his body slowly rising and falling with every breath.  
She smiled at him.   
Five years ago, if you would've told her that she'd be living in a magical place and fell in love with a giant talking cheetah.......She would've thought you were crazy.But...here she was. Living in Safe Haven, next to Zechariah to prove her wrong.  
She carefully sat up and swung her feet off the bed, careful to not wake Zechariah.  
He continued to sleep peacefully.  
Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the window.  
Opening it, she leaned out, resting her arms on the window pane and looking up.  
The Fish of Peace were in the sky tonight. Just like when Zechariah first showed them to her. There was peace in the districts.  
To bad she wasn't feeling peace. In fact, she felt guilty.   
Zechariah didn't have to be with her. She knew a lot of other females that were more pretty and deserving of him.  
Maybe she should tell him...  
"Cameron?"  
"EH!" She let out a squeak and pulled her head back in. Only she didn't look at where she was going in her startled state and hit her head against the window with a resound thump.  
Her hands flew up to grip the top of her head which now emanated a throbbing pain.  
"Ow...."  
"Cameron, are you alright?" asked a calm voice.  
She looked up to see the giant cheetah. Wide awake, out of bed, and looking right at her.  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine.....You're awake?"  
"I heard you get out of bed."  
"How did you hear that?"  
"Animals have better senses than humans, which include hearing."  
"Oh..."She looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.  
"......Are you alright, Cameron?"  
"...........Yeah, I guess. I didn't hit my head that hard."  
His eyes narrowed." That's not what I meant. You of all people should know that no one gets up in the middle of the night for know reason."  
"....."  
"Cam, tell me. What's wrong?"  
"........Fabian."  
"Did he upset you?"  
"No. He just.....looked sad when I.."  
"Chose me over him."  
She nodded.  
He sighed. Reaching out a paw and pulling her against his body.  
"Cameron. You two talked it out and left it on good terms, did you not?"  
"Yes...but.."  
"And you two are still good friends. He moved on."  
"I know. It's what he said."  
"Why? Did he hurt your feelings?"  
"No. It's just," she bit her lip," He said that inter-species couples are a bueatiful thing."  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
"I just find it strange that you'd be with me when a lot of other.....animal girls are a lot prettier than me."  
She finally looked up at him. He stared back with surprised eyes.  
"Cam. I don't love you for your looks.I love you because you have a good heart and see good in others. If I wanted someone shallow, I would've went with Brandi's mother."  
He leaned down to nuzzle the top of her head. " You're perfect just the way you are. Startled squeaks and all."  
She blushed." You really think so?"  
"Of course. It's not everyday I hear such a cute noise."  
She blushed harder, and covered her face with her hands."Zech!"  
He chuckled. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?"  
"In a second. I...want to watch them for a bit longer," she said looking back up at the sky.  
"Then, if you don't mind, I shall join you."  
"I'd like that. Thanks."  
She sat back against him, and he wrapped a paw or two around her. She snuggled against his warm, soft fur and paused. A vibrating noise came from above.  
"You purr?"  
He coughed. "Only around special people I'm particually close too."  
She giggled."It's cute."  
"Not as cute as your squeaks."  
Tell you what...You don't tell anyone about my 'squeaks', and I won't tell anyone you purr. Deal?"  
"Agreed."  
They settled down and watched the nature spirits swim in the starry sky amongst the stars.  
Turns out it was a peaceful night for everyone.


	19. Damian x Sahara

Black.  
That's all she could see.  
"Sahara!"  
Who was that? Their voice sounded familiar.  
"Dam. Calm down. She's gonna be alright."  
"Addison! You don't get it! It's my fault! I was just trying to help!"  
"Nobody could've known her potion would blow up. It's not your fault."  
"But, I gave her the recipe!"  
"You didn't know it was gonna blow up........Hey! She's waking up."  
Sure enough, her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a couple times before adjusting to the light. She was in a white room on a soft bed, and hooked up to some kind of giant machine.  
"Sahara!" A red blur rushed over and squeezed her into a hug.  
Pain shot through her body, and she let out a loud whimper.  
The red blur seemed to have heard because he almost instantly let go with a soft 'Sorry'.  
She slowly rubbed her head and was finally able to see who the voices belonged to. A floating red animal and a pale teenage boy with a tail.  
"H-Hey, Dam. Addi. Where are we?"  
They looked at each other before back at her.  
"........What?"  
"You don't remember what happened?," Addi asked.  
She looked at him confused, but not before seeing Damian look away. With a guilty look on his face, ears flat against his head, and making a whining sound like a dog being kicked."......Just a flash of light and a big boom.......What happened back there?"  
Addison said nothing, and instead looked at Damian, who winced more now that both were looking at him.  
"OK! Ok! I give!,"he shouted," It's all my fault!" He slowly looked her in the eye."I wanted to help....s-so I borrowed a beauty potion recipe from Tenta. It was simple enough to make......except.....it only works if you make it under a full moon. There was a new moon last night."  
He suddenly flopped down on the bed covering his eyes." I"M SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD EXPLODE!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!"  
He flinched and looked up when a hand gripped his shoulder.  
"Dude........It's ok. I'm still alive, ain't I?"  
"But, you could've been killed."  
"But, I wasn't. I'm alright." She tilted his head up to look him in the eye." You were just trying to help. Besides it shows you care."  
Addison smirked as Damian's cheeks turned pink against his red fur.  
"Excuse me," a female voice said.  
The trio turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway.  
"There's a boy named Quintin here to see you."  
"Oh......yeah. Adoptive bro."  
Damian stood straight up." Yeah. I guess I'd better be getting home. Tenta's probably worried sick or something."  
"I gotta get going, too. I'm meeting Camilla for a date tonight. I'll sneak ya in a cheeseburger tomorrow," Addi said winking at her before walking out.   
"Bye, Addi! .......Bye, Dam."  
"Heh.....uh...Bye, Sahara," he said slowly backing out.  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"Count on it." He smiled before disappearing around the corner.  
-2 weeks later; In the UnderWorld-  
The Queen was staring down at her son while the Devil read a piece of paper she handed him. His caretakers were trembling behind him.  
"Baby, why are your grades so low? You usually have better grades than this."  
He looked down embarrassed.  
"Damian. Your mother asked you a question, and we both expect an acceptable answer." His father narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Sweet Heart, is something wrong?"  
"Y-Ya know how you guys said I could pick the girl who'll rule by my side when I got older?" He looked up at them.  
His parents glanced at each other before his father spoke.".......Are you telling us that you found the woman who'll become the next Queen if anything should happen to us?"  
He slowly nodded.  
His mother looked at the paper, then at him."......My Darling, our son found his future bride and became understandably distracted by her. Let's overlook his grades just this ounce."  
"..........As long as he REMEMBERS to fix them, I'll alow it. But, just this ounce."  
Damian smiled as his caretakers relaxed a bit.  
"Thank you, Daddy! I will! I promise!"  
His mother leaned forward." Now,Baby,.....tell us about our future daughter-in-law."


	20. Camilla x Addison

A young male made his way down the road, humming to himself.  
His destination was just up ahead. A small restaurant by the name of Bill's Buffet and Drive Through. A couple other people were sitting around picnic tables and talking casually. But, he was looking for someone in particular.  
"Addison! Over here!," a female called out, waving at him.  
He smiled before walking over to the female deer shape shifter." Hi, Camilla. Sorry I'm late." He sat across from her.  
"I-It's alright. How's your friend? Sara, right?" She smiled nervously.  
"Sahara, and ya. She's doing good. The doctor said she'll be able to go home in a few days."  
"R-Right. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you were coming or not."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know. One too many people stood me up I guess." She was surprised when he reached over to gently grab her arm.  
"Hey. Don't feel bad. You're not the only one with dating problems. Besides...when I make a promise, I intend to keep it."  
She felt her cheeks flush a pink color, and a smile graced her face.  
"Uh....do you want me to get food?"  
"Ya. That'd be nice."  
He smiled before standing up and walking away." Be right back."  
-10 minutes later-  
He came back carrying a small tray with 2 cheeseburgers, a salad, and drinks.  
"I.....uh.....just thought since you were a deer....you wouldn't eat meat." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh, it's fine. But.....why did you get two burgers then?'' She pointed at the tray.  
"Oh. Heh. I promised Sahara I'd sneak her in a cheeseburger tomorrow. Hospital food sucks."  
"Oh, yeah."  
They talked awhile about their lives and past failed romances.  
"........So, you and Autumn are cousins? AND you dated Tom, too?"  
"Uh, yeah. We're still friends though."  
"When did this happen?," He asked curiously.  
"About a month before you two dated for a week." She smiled at him.  
"Heh. Ya. I think he's over me. Lately, he's been hanging around Mackenzie."  
"I've noticed, too............Um...hey. Can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Um......sure, I guess."  
"..........What did happen between you and Gustav?"  
"Oh, him?.......Well, it turns out we're more friends than lovers," he said with a sigh.  
"Oh......sorry."  
"Nah. Don't be. We're still good friends.'' He suddenly looked up." Whoa. It's getting late. My mom's probably wondering where I am."  
"Here. I'll pay for the food," she offered, reaching into her purse and pulling out a pink wallet.  
"N-No. Don't do that. I'll pay."  
"But.......I'm kinda used to doing it."  
Addison scowled. The nerve of some people. Making her pay for the food and taking advantage of her like that.  
"Tell ya what......I'll pay for the food, and you leave the tip. Ok?"  
She hesitated before nodding."......Thanks." She gave a soft smile.  
"No problem."  
Ounce everything was paid for, they both stood up. Addison holding the extra cheeseburger for Sahara.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?," Addison offered.  
"Nah. A friend's picking me up." A honking noise to the left signaled the friend's arrival. "There she is. Do you want a ride home?"  
"No thanks. I don't live far from here. But, thanks for offering."  
"No problem." She reached down to hug him, but stopped when he flinched back."........Sorry."  
"No. It's fine........I'm just not used to others touching me..........but I can make an acception this time."  
He leaned forward and slowly gave her a hug, which she happily returned. He blushed at the scent of rose perfume.  
A couple honks though interrupted them. Camilla was the first to pull away.   
"I guess I'd better go."  
"Y-Yeah. I better get going, too." He blushed and pulled his scarf up to cover his red cheeks." B-Bye, Camilla. See ya later."  
"Bye, Addi. I hope your friend gets better soon,"she said slowly walking away.  
"Thanks. I hope so, too." He watched silently as she climbed into the car. She waved from the window as it drove by, and he happily waved back.  
He watched the car until it disappeared from sight before beginning his way home.


	21. Spam x Vanexa

Silent.  
That was the way she liked it.  
To bad it wasn't like that.  
The whole school was alive with excitement with the upcoming Valentine's Day Dance that was being held at the end of the week.  
"Vanexa? Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
She turned her head towards the young kangaroo.  
".......No," the purple cat replied.  
She groaned." I just asked if you were going to the dance with anyone."  
"........Why?"  
"Well...I'm going with Zill and Jack invited a friend of his.....Jill, I think. Besides....someone's been trying to get your attention," she teased.  
Vanexa looked away. Yesterday, Spam had bounced up to her and tried to give her a sloppy drawn heart with a plant tapped to it. She had no idea what it was, but he seemed really happy when she took it from him.  
After escaping his bone crushing hug, she looked up the strange plant and discovered it was catnip. She didn't know whether to smack her face in embarrassment or roll her eyes at his stereotypical gift. Oddly enough, catnip had no effect on her.  
"You don't have to feel bad. I think it's cute."  
"Hmm..."  
"I'd love to stay and talk more, but I promised Zill we'd practice our singing number for the dance." She waved before walking off.  
".......Bye." She watched her go before walking down the hallway.  
Red and pink decorations lined the walls while other students acted lovey dovey. It's a wonder she didn't throw up.  
She just opened her locker when a familiar voice got her attention.  
"Tom...it's so cute."  
Turning her head, she noticed the familiar faces of the pale teen and red haired girl. Apparently he had given her a small cat plush holding a card saying 'I love you and I'm not Kitten.'  
"Yeah....so..um...has anyone asked you to the dance yet?,'' he asked nervously.  
"No....You know nobody would?" She hugged the cat plush sadly.  
"R-Right.....um....Would you maybe.....I don't know...wanna come with me if you're free that night?"  
"........Are you serious?"  
"Um...yeah. I actually am."  
"I'll have to ask my mom, but sure."  
"Really?! Uh...cool. I'll pick you up at seven....uh...If it's ok with your mom." he walked away, but didn't look where he was going and tripped over a trash bin. He stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet. He gave a nervous chuckle." Heh.....Trash can."  
Vanexa watched them silently as they both walked away. It seemed everyone was being asked to the dance......Well, everyone but her. She was perfectly fine with it though. Less noise to deal with.  
SLUUUURP!!!  
She was caught off guard when a long tongue brushed up against her cheek. She groaned before facing the culprit.  
Right there was the ever smiling Fox. He smiled wide at her.  
".......What?''  
His only response was holding up what appeared to be a poster advertising the Valentine's Dance. She reached out and grabbed it. Staring at it before looking up at him.  
"........The dance?"  
He nodded.  
".......I'm not going."  
He gave a confused look.  
"........No."  
His ears went down, his eyes got big, and his bottom lip stuck out to form a puppy face.  
"........No."  
He wrapped his arms around her. Leaning his head against her chest, still giving her the face. The poster fell to the floor. All that was missing was the sad violin music.  
They had a silent stare off until she gave a long sigh.  
".........Fine."  
He gasped and gave her a bigger hug.  
She rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop the violet blush on her cheeks.


	22. Addison x Gustav

"Hmm."  
His eyes stared at the canvas. It needed something.  
He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
He almost didn't notice the figure enter through the side door.  
"Guten tag, Addison."  
He quickly glanced up. "Oh. Good mourning, Gustav."  
The familiar snake shape shifter smiled at him. "I see you're here early."  
"Oh. Yeah. I was hoping to finish this painting but.....I can't quite figure out what's missing."  
"Vhy? Vhat is it?"  
"I was trying to paint this one snake species from memory. I think I got it correctly but....It's missing a certain color."  
Gustav watched as the pale teen tapped his cheek with one finger and stared at the canvas.  
"Is there anyway I can help?"  
"No. I don't think so."  
Curious as to what the painting was, he squeezed past a couple canvas stands and seats and walked around to stand behind him. Addison, still lost in thought, didn't notice how close he had gotten.  
"....." On the canvas was a simple forest background and a snake laying on the ground. He recognized the species immediately.   
He leaned forward. "Ah! The eastern purple-glossed snake."  
Addi flinched and whipped around. Now just noticing how close he was. He leaned forward more to point at the snake's body, making Addi flush a bright pink.  
"You need to add a darker black tone along here. But over all, you did an excellent job." He glanced back at him. "......Looks like you added color to your face as well."  
"W-What?"  
"Your face is pink." He poked his cheek teasingly.  
"Oh, gosh."  
He stuffed his face into his scarf while Gustav chuckled.


	23. Damian x Addison P1

"Leave me ALONE, Tom!!"  
"C'mon, Addi. You could learn to be less of a prat y'know."  
Two figures argued in the halls of ZPA. Most stopped to watch the fight between the pale boy with the tail and the incubus. Either way, it wasn't going to end well.  
Addison was known for his high temper and ability to snap at anytime. While Tom, besides obviously being a demon, had trouble letting go and had many rumors involving his victims.  
"You're one to talk. Stalker much?"  
An 'Oooh' came from the surrounding crowd.  
Tom frowned. "Only when the one I'm supposed ta be dating text dumps me without an explanation."  
"Oh! Busted!," a random person shouted.  
"Uh! I've TRIED telling you, but you won't listen!"  
A figure pushed through the crowd, trying to get to them.  
"I have a boyfriend!"  
"Some explanation! Where's this 'boyfriend'? I've never seen him."  
"I happen to be right here!," a new voice shouted.  
Everyone turned to the new comer.  
"Dame!," Addi happily shouted.  
The floating red demon made his way over to him.  
"Hey, baby.~ This guy bothering you?," he said looking at Tom, who just stared back confused.  
"Yes, actually. He won't leave me alone." He crossed his arms and glared at Tom.  
"Oh, really?" He glared at the incubus. "Did you tell him your boyfriend was THE Anti Christ?"  
"I shouldn't have to. If I already have a boyfriend, he shouldn't be bothering me."  
"True....So why don't you run along and go bother someone else?" Tom opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "And don't even think about bothering Addi again. You really don't want to see my bad side." He made the upside down cross on his forehead glow to prove his point.  
The incubus, knowing his loss, backed down.  
"Good choice. Now shoo." He waved his hand in a 'shooing' motion.  
Tom scowled, but reluctantly turned and walked through the crowd which laughed at him.  
"Thanks, Dame. I just don't get why he has to bother me so much."  
The furry red demon wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "No need to thank me. After all, I am your demon boy.~" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(bonus)  
"Hey. You ok?"  
Addison groaned before looking at the floating demon next to him. "Yeah. I just...*sigh* I just wish Tom would just leave me alone. He's becoming so annoying lately."  
Two red arms wrapped around him and something soft nuzzled his cheek. Giggling, he reached around to hook an arm around the slightly smaller boy.  
"Don't worry, Baby.~ He won't get ya.....Not on my watch."


	24. Damian x Addison P2

It was cold.....Whelp! That's what they got for not checking the weather before going camping.  
He shivered and curled in more under the sleeping bag. The wind howled and shook the small tent he slept in as his friend snored not too far away from him. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past hour or so and it was starting to get annoying. Sure he tried to curl his tail around him to help keep some of his body heat, but that didn't work out so well as you could tell.  
Groaning, he pushed his head under the bag's covers-  
"Addi, would ya keep it down?," an annoyed sleepy voice asked, "I can't sleep with all that noise."  
"Ha!" His voice was muffled by the bag. "You can't sleep? I'm so cold I can't sleep!"  
"Why are you cold?" The demon next to him slowly sat up and gave a loud yawn before turning to look at his friend with tired eyes. "It's just a little wind."  
Addi didn't answer but he could clearly see the blonde hair sticking out at the top.  
"......Ok. The silent treatment. I get it."  
"Uh! Dame-" He poked his head out enough just to look at him. "You have fur and you practically LIVE in a fiery inferno. I don't have any of that."  
".....Oh, right. Mortal. Yeah, I forgot."  
Addison groaned and ducked back into the sleeping bag. Yeah. He wasn't the warmest, but at least the sleeping bag provided some warmth.  
"Well, you're cold and I'm tired. So what're we gonna do?"  
"I don't know."  
He hunkered down even more. It was getting colder and nothing was helping. He could feel his body starting to shake and his teeth clatter. It was so cold. What was he supposed to do? He almost didn't notice the russling of the other sleeping bag or the soft nudging of his own. That was until his sleeping bag's zipper unzipped/ Causing him to snap his head up at the sudden rush of cold against him.  
"Dame, what are you doing?"  
"Scoot over."  
He was shoved aside as Damian forced himself in beside Addi before closing the zipper behind him. Damian snuggled down further into the shared sleeping bag before cuddling up to his friend.  
"Hmm. Better?"  
He laid there but soon snuggled back, closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Damian's naturally warm body heat bounced off him, finally allowing his body to steadily warm up.  
"Better."  
Though the cold wind still howled, it was finally warm.  
".....Since when did you purr?"  
"Shut up, Dame."


	25. Addison x Gustav P2

IT had been a long day and not a very pleasant one to put it simply. Some of the students had been pretty rowdy during class and it was very time consuming to make them stop. Which lead to him being very tired and stressed. Good thing Ms. Latika let him off early.  
The trip home was a blur though. He was too tired to care, just awake enough to make it there. By the time he marched up the steps, opened the door, and walked in, his limbs felt heavy and he felt as if he would pass out at any given moment. The door swung open and the dark house greeted tired frame. It was pretty peaceful to his relief, not a sound....Except for the....tv? Confused, he forced his tired body towards the direction of the noise, which lead him to the parlor. He stuck his head in.....and smiled.  
"Oh. Addison."  
The familiar blonde haired boy was sitting crosslegged on the couch munching on one of the many types of junk foods surrounding, watching some kind of show on tv. Smiling, he walked in.  
"When did you-?"  
"Shh. Watching X-factor."  
He blinked at being interrupted, but asked," X.....factor?"  
"Yeah. Damian showed me it. It's some kind of human show," hw said not looking at him.  
He still stared confused, but eventually walked in and sat down next to him. His eyes moved from Addison to the Tv then back again.....Then at all the junk food around him. Chip bags and empty soda cans made noise whenever he moved his tail along with the crunching from the junk food he was currently eating.....The back at his face.  
"This doesn't-"  
"Shh."  
"How long have you been watching vis?"  
"Since last night."  
He took a moment to process this and you could practically see the gears working in his mind.  
".....Are you telling me that you have been watching vis nonstop for twenty-four hours and missed school to watch vis human show?" He gave Addison a look but he just kept watching the tv.  
"Just sit tight and watch it."  
He groaned but sat back against the couch and stared at the screen. Some time had passed though he didn't know how much. He sort of went blank after a few minutes of the uninteresting show. He would sometimes try to talk to Addison, but the blonde ignored him for the show. Eventually the boring setting, the soft couch, and his own tired body got to him.  
"So what do you think?" Addison looked over at him. "Did you see the way that-?"  
…..He blinked. Gustav had fallen asleep on the couch next to him, slightly snoring. After a bit, he chuckled at this and turned back to the tv. If he wanted to sleep, then he'd let him sleep. But right now....A new episode had started.


	26. Addison x Gender Nuetral Reader

There wasn't anything out of order today. Class had began like any other time with his mother starting the art class and everyone sitting at their canvas.  
"Ok, everyone." The naga smiled at her students. "As you know, this week will be a group project, so everyone pick a partner and we'll begin the lesson."  
Everyone sorta shuffled around and murmered to themselves as they scanned one another for a potential work partner. You see....working with others wasn't really his thing. And none of his friends had the same art class as him...…..Which meant he had to choose someone or risk being paired up by his mother.  
"'Ello, Addi.~"  
He froze before whipping up and yelping at the sight of the floating demon. He smiled wider, amused by his expression.  
"I see ya need some help.~"  
"I don't need ANY help from YOU." He gave him the most disgusted look he could muster.  
This made the demon raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really? It don't seem like ya have a partner. So I don't see any other choices, Love.~"  
This made him panic. Oh, sweet f*ck! How was he gonna get outta this!?  
"Y-Yeah! And I do have a partner."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Who?"  
He froze for a moment.  
"I-I......Um...." He gabbed his hand to the left. "THEM!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ms. Latika had told everyone to choose a partner, you didn't really think it would be the best idea. After all, you being an ordinary human weren't exactly the most popular person. It was ok though, you were used to it by now. So when everyone started shuffling around for a partner, you just sat and waited for the last person to be paired with you again. What you didn't expect was a hand to suddenly be pointed at your face.  
Blinking, you leaned back and stared at the person pointing as you. A blonde boy wearing green was pointing ast you while glaring at a white eyed floating demon above them. He glanced over making you freeze.  
He gave a skeptical look as he eyed the both of you. "...……..You're his partner?"  
You glanced between the two of them carefully. The one with white eyes gave a suspicious look while the other one gave a desperate silent plea.  
After a moment, you answered. ".....I guess since he wants to be."  
The blonde let out a sigh of relief as the demon scowled.  
"Tom!" Everyone looked at the teacher who narrowed her eyes at Tom and how uncomfortable her son was. "Come here and get settled with Mackenzie since you two are the only ones without a partner."  
A couple other students snickered making Tom hide his face in his scarf in embarrassment as he mumbled to himself and walked to where their teacher pointed.  
The blonde sighed and turned to you. "Hey, thanks. I really, REALLY appreciate that."  
You smiled a bit awkwardly. "Um.....sure. I guess we're partners now, huh?"  
"Uh....Yeah. Sorry for kinda forcing that on ya."  
You held up your hands. "No no! It's ok. That creep looked like he was really bothering you."  
He scoffed and crossed his arms. "He was. He really was. You have no idea how much."  
"oh, I see...…..You wanna sit with me? Considering everyone else is doing it and we're partnered for this project now."  
You scooted your chair over and gestured for him to move his seat next to you. He hesitated with an uncertain look......but since you DID basically do him a save.....He got up to scoot his chair closer(but not TOO close) to you and sat back down.  
"Thanks...….but please no touching."  
"Your welcome, Mr...…" You made a hand motion.  
"Addison. You?"  
You gave a large smile.  
"Nice to meet you, Addi! I'm (y/n)!"


	27. Kayla x Zill

The halls of Zoo Pheonix Academy were busy as the students were anxious to go home for the weekend.  
She watched boredly with the rest of the class.  
......That is until she felt something poke her shoulder.  
She paid no mind until she felt it again. This time stronger.  
Annoyed, she waited for Ms. Carrie to turn away before turning around and glaring at the person behind her. He leaned away from her.  
"......Oh...It's just you, Jack." She glanced back at Ms. Carrie to make sure the coast was clear before facing Jack. "What is it? You do know we'll be in serious trouble if we're caught," she whispered.  
"I know but I promised Zill I'd give this to you." He held up his hand and in it was a small folded piece of paper.  
"..." She stared at it for a moment. "....What is it?"  
He shrugged. "I have no idea. Zill just told me to give it to you."  
She stared at it for a bit more before taking it and turning back around. Just in time too, as Ms. Carrie had just faced the class seconds after she did.  
Very carefully, she propped a book up on her desk and opened the paper.   
It read:  
Kayla,  
Meet me behind the school after class. Don't ask why. You'll see.  
-Zill  
She stared at it confused. Wondering what it could mean.  
RRIIIINNGG!!  
Startled by the sudden noise, she quickly stood up, accidentally knocking the book over.  
"Class dismissed," Carrie stated flatly.  
If anyone noticed her fumble, they didn't respond and instead excited the class room.  
She gathered her belongings and left as well. She walked through the halls, stopping by her locker and putting her stuff away.  
She stopped before looking at the note ounce more.  
"I wonder what he wants."  
-5 Minutes Later-  
She stood outside. Looking at the corner. Beyond that was the back of the school.  
"...."  
She was a little reluctant. What if it was a prank? Though she doubted that, since Jack wouldn't have gone along with it.  
Hesitantly, she made her way forward. As she came closer, she heard noises. Like someone muttering to themselves.  
"........Zill?"  
"Ha! What!?", someone shouted.  
Curious, she rounded the corner and stopped. Standing there was the teenage chimera. Sweat formed on his forehead as he held both hands behind his back and flashed a nervous smile.  
"Kayla!," he greeted loudly," You came!"  
She leaned back from the sudden loud noise. "....Um...Yeah. Of course I did.......Are you wearing a bowtie?"   
"Oh!...Um...Yeah...Uh...Here." He trust a bouqet of flowers towards her. "For you!"  
She blinked a couple times before slowly reaching out and taking it from him. She stared at it before looking back at him. He still wore a nervous smile.  
"........Zill. Are you alright?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, maybe because you're really nervous and sweating more than a husky in summer."  
"....."  
"Was it something I said?"  
"What?! Nononono!.....It's just that..." He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I know I messed up and forgot our anniversary....and...I'm really sorry and just want to make up for it."  
".....Oh, Zill. It's alright. You already made up for it. But this..." She gestured to the flowers. "...This shows me you really care."  
She reached her arms out to hug him and kiss his cheek.  
He hugged back and smiled. Happily relieved.


	28. Kayla x Damian P1

Silver glistened in the light as she looked at it.  
Her blue eyes looked lower. A golden plate was wielded to the bottom. It read:  
2nd Place  
Kayla  
"Second place isn't so bad.~"  
She looked over at the owner of the voice....and froze.  
A small red animal was floating there. Red and black eyes were staring right at her.  
Gulping, her ears went back and she took a few cautious steps away. "Uh.....thanks...Damian."  
"No problem.~ Though it did sound a little weird. Singing a duet by your self."  
"I know......Poor Zill has to take care of his aunt. Second place isn't bad though."  
"But, it's not first~," a new voice sang out.  
Both turned to see another female.  
"Baltimore?," Damian asked raising an eyebrow.  
Ignoring him, she strut over until she stood right in front of the young kangaroo. Smirking down at her. She glanced at between Kayla and the silver trophy in her arms. A sneer on her face.  
"I think we both know who the real winner is."  
"Silver or gold...who cares? Colors don't matter."  
"Maybe. Maybe not.....But the judges thought I was better. Why else would I be in first place?"  
"If Zill was here, we would've won."  
".....No. I'll give you that. But, that only just proves my point."  
"Which is?"  
"We both sang solo. And I was proven better. You need someone else to make you look good. You're nothing without your boyfriend."  
Silence.  
Damian, who was silently watching the whole thing, looked between the two.  
Kayla let a single tear run down her cheek. Baltimore smiled triumphetly. She always used this technique to squash competition.  
She opened her mouth to say something else....but was stopped when a furry, red arm was shoved between them.  
"Ok. B-tchy-more. Back off. You made your point. Now buzz off."  
"What are you? Some red monkey? Anyways, it's none of your business."  
"It is my business if you try to put her down. So what if she didn't get first place?" He pointed at the silver trophy. "She made it to the top three finalists. And she did that all by herself. Besides....we both know you only won because your cousin was one of the judges."  
"Why you little..."  
"I'd be careful if I were you. I'm not always a nice demon." He made the upsidedown cross on his forehead glow to prove his point.  
Sputtering in anger, she backed off.  
"Wise choice. Now go pick on someone else."  
She glared at both of them before huffing and walking away.  
He watched her go before turning around."......You alright?"  
"Y-Yeah......I'm alright........Thanks for that."  
He shrugged." It's no problem. I do it for Addi and Sahara all the time."  
"Well....I owe you one."  
He leaned down. "You can pay me back right now. How about joining me for lunch?"  
".......I don't know."  
He appeared behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun. Besides....you owe me a favor."  
"Well....ok."  
She allowed his to guide her out of the studio and away from the awkward scene.


	29. Kayla x Damian P2

She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
Having lunch with Damian? A demon? The dang Anti Christ for crying out loud!  
Yet, here she was sitting across from him.  
He was busy eating a sandwich and talking about some joke he pulled. She just sipped her drink and nodded politely. Her silver trophy on the table beside her.  
"So then he ran off screaming into the lake with bees after him! Ahahahaha!," he said bursting out laughing.  
She gave a nervous smile. "Wow....That's...um...a pretty brave thing to do."  
"You really think so?"  
She nodded nervously.  
"Heh. Thanks. He had it coming when he called Addi a transgendered sh-t. I could've done something way worse. He was lucky I was in a good mood."  
"Heh. R-Right. You....seem pretty protective of your friends."  
"Yeah. I guess. I mean...I guess everyone is." He tossed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.  
"I guess."  
"Anyways.....I never congratulated you for getting second place." He gestured to her trophy.  
"Oh...Uh...Thanks."  
"....."  
"....."  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
"....Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"  
"You're acting like Lenny whenever he's around a pretty girl. Nervous all over. C'mon. What's wrong?" He leaned against the table.  
".......You really want to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"......Ok. But....don't get offended."  
He raised an eyebrow. ".....Uh. Ok."  
She rubbed her arm and looked down. "Well.....you are a demon."  
"Yeeeaaah. I think that's already been established."  
"Well....I find you..kinda...intimidating."  
She looked back up at him and saw that he was staring at her.  
".....You're afraid of me? Why? I saw you stand up against a vampire."  
"Well....I guess it's because your dad's the Devil. I guess I can't help but find it scary........I'm sorry."  
He was silent for a moment."....That's understandable I guess. I mean....My dad can be pretty scary when he wants to."  
"....You're not mad?"  
"*pfft* Mad? No. Why would I be? A lot of people find my dad scary. Some find me scary, too. It's normal."  
"You really don't mind?"  
He waved a hand. "Nah. It happens all the time. More than you know."  
Her ears went back. "I'm so sorry."  
"That's ok."  
"You are a lot nicer than people think if that helps."  
"......" He smiled at her. "Yeah. It does. Thanks, Kayla."  
"Anytime." She smiled back, making him turn a darker red.


	30. Damian x Elijah

"And then we went on the roller coaster and just threw up everywhere."  
The snake chuckled and the demon across from him tried not to end up with Vanilla milkshake up his nose.  
They both laughed until their lungs hurt.  
"Oh, man. That must've been embarrassing," the demon teased.  
"It was!" The snake soon stopped giggling all together and sighed. "It was fun though."  
"I bet."  
"Anyways...What did you do when I left, Damian?," the snake asked.  
Damian stopped slurping his milkshake and looked at him.  
"Well....Addi and I helped Lenny and Vinny make a new action movie. And I had a good laugh when Sahara tried a new potion."  
"Oh?" He leaned over. Head in his hand. "Really? What happened?"  
"She tried making this one potion, but then it exploded and then....*snicker* And her whole body turned pink!"  
They both roared in a fit of laughter ounce more.  
"Really?!"  
"Y-Yeah! it took her hours to wash it all off."  
"Oh, man. Poor Sahara."  
"Yeah. Besides that though.....It was pretty boring without you."  
"Aww.~ You did miss me.~," Elijah cooed reaching over to poke his nose.  
Said demon flushed an even brighter red and chuckled. Reaching a hand to rub the back of his neck, and looking down.  
"Yeah. Well, you are my boyfriend..."  
"Uh-huh....Is that your way of saying 'I love you'?"  
She shook his head. "No. This is.~"  
He suddenly got up and onto the tavle. Grabbing Elijah by the short before pulling him forward and locking lips with the pink snake.  
The snake in return closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.   
After a bit, they broke apart with red lining their cheeks.  
"love ya, Dame.~"  
"Love ya,too, Pinky.~"


	31. Damian x Ink

Being away from your mother could be a good thing. Especially if your mother was horrible like hers.  
Ounce again, she was dragged to another grand event just because her mother her mother wanted to look professional. Or as her mother stated:  
"Bringing you along only shows that I'm professional at what I do and actually makes sure you're under control. If I had it my way, I would've never had a daughter at all. Now go make yourself look at least decent. I have a few things to do before we leave."  
Great mom, right?  
Right now she was slowly walking around the other guests. Politely excusing herself. She never really knew what to do in big crows. She didn't really know anyone, so it would be awkward to just start talking to some random stranger.  
"Ink!," a voice called out.  
Stopping, she turned around to face the person.  
"P-Prince Damian?," she squeaked.  
The prince of H-ll himself was making his way over to her. Her heart sped up and she felt her face heat up as he stopped in front of her.  
"Hi," he greeted.   
"Um...H-Hi." Oh, man. Why couldn't she stop stuttering in front of him?! "Y-Your highness."  
"No. None of that fancy stuff, please. We're both friends here."  
"R-Right. Um.....How has your night been?"  
He shrugged. "Pretty boring. I'm only here because my parents made me. What about you?"  
"I....My...mother brought me." She looked down.  
"Oh." He already knew about how her mother treated her and didn't like it. "You....uh..maybe wanna dance?"  
"R-Really? With me?"  
He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh....yeah. I mean..You're the only one here that's really worth talkin' to."  
"O-Ok." He offered her his hand and she shakily reached out to take it. He gently pulled her out towards the floor, where others were dancing. He gently pulled her closer to him and pressed his other hand to her back. Together they glided across the floor with him guiding her along.  
"So...heh..You like your job?"  
"I guess. Taking care of the nightmares is scary. I....would really like to paint and m-maybe perform one day."  
"Really? Well....I may know somebody that knows somebody that works in the movie business. I could try to see if there's any positions open."  
"Really? B-But...my mom-"  
"Needs to get a life. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I insist you stay here."  
She stared at him before a bashful smile appeared on her face. "Thanks, Damian."  
A deep red flushed his face. "Hehe. No problem. Anything for a friend."


	32. Cousins Bonding

The words she told him still rang in his head.  
"Damian! You went too far this time! What is wrong with you!? Can't you just take no for an answer and leave me alone?!"  
The slap had also stung, but his ego had been the most damaged.  
He made a side step and pushed open the door to one of the bathrooms that no one usually entered. Almost immediately he collapsed onto one of the sinks and broke down.  
Tears streamed down his furred face and a few choked sobs escaped his throat. He almost didn't notice the screech. He whirled around and came face first with the strange mammal.  
Destiny shrieked.  
"What are you doing here?! This is a girls' bathroom! What are you?! A perv-"  
She stopped when she saw the tears running down his cheeks.  
".......Hey.....Are you ok?"  
He only shook his head and choked out a squeak.  
She watched as he sat on the floor and proceeded to cry more. She arched a brow at this....Due to his reputation....she had a pretty good idea what happened.  
"......Kayla?"  
He made a whimper noise to confirm her suspicions.  
"........" She walked over to him and slowly sat next to him. "......Sorry about yelling earlier."  
"........."  
"I can be.........loud at times. Hehe....uh."  
Still no reaction.  
".........Why did you come here anyway?"  
".......To be alone."  
"I see.......I come here to be alone sometimes, too."  
".......Why are you here?"  
She shrugged. "I don't have many friends, so I come here mostly to think about stuff. Khrisstina shouldn't have to baby me all the time."  
"Khrisstina?" He peeked over at her.  
"Yeah. She's like my only friend. She has problems of her own."  
".......Why don't you have a lot of friends? You seem nice?"  
He finally sat up fully and looked at her.  
She shrugged again. "I guess it's because of the way I am. I guess everyone finds me being loud and tough intimidating."  
".......A-A lot of people find me intimidating, too."  
"Really? how so?"  
"I'm......the Anti Christ......and my dad is the Devil himself. Literally."  
"Wow. And I thought I had it bad."  
"Heh. Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without Addi and Sahara."  
"Same for me and Khrisstina. Without our friends......what would we do?"  
"Yeah."  
A small silence followed.  
".......Destiny."  
"Yes?"  
"For what it's worth.......I don't find you intimidating. You're actually a nice girl."  
"......." She smiled. "Thanks. You're not bad for a demon yourself."  
"Thanks."  
Just then the door opened and a girl shrieked at the sight of him.


	33. Narissa x Devil

Rain and thunder poured from the sky as she stepped along.  
Her fur was soaked down to the skin, but she didn't care.  
How dare they make fun of her! How dare they call her those names! Evil eyed. D-mmed Mutt. One day they would all pay! She would make sure of that. But for now....  
She just wanted to be alone and think things over. And she knew just the place. A small cave in the woods near her home. It's silence always brought her peace of mind.  
She was nearing it now. She just pushed back plants and brush until she finally reached it. It's opening like a gaping mouth surrounded by endless forest.  
She trudged right in without a second thought. Lightning lit up the interior, but other than that it was total darkness. She walked in further before collapsing completely onto the cold rock floor.  
She released a shaky breath from being so cold.  
".....You're late," a voice sounded out.  
She inwardly groaned and didn't turn around. "Have you come to try and court me again?"  
A ball of fire materialized out of no where and a hulking figure appeared along with it.  
"You confuse me."  
"How so?," She asked not looking up.  
The figure leaned down and was close enough where she could feel his breath. "You refuse my offer over and over where many would've accepted immediately. I know you have some feeling towards me."  
"Even if I do, I have no interest in riches or immortality. They wouldn't change how I'm treated."  
There was a silence and she felt the figure gently rake a hand from the top of her head to the middle of her back. Her fur dried almost instantly and she regained warmth.  
She released a sigh at the new found feeling.  
"Then come with me. No one shall treat you how those mortals do. You wouldn't have to live with the constant nagging. And you wouldn't feel less beautiful."  
She still stayed still.  
"You are beautiful."  
She still said nothing.  
He sighed. ".....Then I shall leave you alone until next time."  
"......What would you get?"  
"Pardon?"  
"What do you get from trying to court me?" She finally lifted her head up to face him. "I don't really have anything you could want."  
He reached over to gently cup her face. "Your love is all I could ever want."  
"......." She gently pulled away. "Tomorrow."  
"Pardon?"  
"Give me just tomorrow to say good bye to my sister. After that.....I'll accept your ofer."  
"You mean that?"  
"Yes."  
He grinned. "Then I shall come for you tomorrow night. You have until then to get everything sorted out. Do you understand?"  
"I do."  
"Then I bid you farewell until tomorrow night, Narissa."  
With a snap of his fingers, the ball of fire disappeared and the darkness enveloped him. She stared at the spot where he vanished. Reaching out a limb to feel that no one was there.  
She was fully left alone. At least until tomorrow night.  
She laid back down and listened to the storm outside.


	34. Cameron x Fabian P1

Empty.  
That's what could best describe the school right now as a nervous human made her way down the lonesome corridors of Z.P.A..  
Her footsteps echoed throughout the halls,and she crossed her arms, shivering. She hated being alone after dark. Everything seemed more scary then.  
"....Ok...Last time I volunteer to grade papers after school," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes scanning left and right.  
She only did it because today was Alanzo's birthday, and Jackie asked Cameron for a small favor. Which involved grading some papers so she could leave early.  
She passed a room and didn't notice a pair of eyes following her. The figure, to which the eyes belonged too, tilted it's head curiously before standing up and following her.  
"Ok....Just gotta get my bag from my office then I can go home," she whispered to herself. She soon stopped at a door and opened it.  
She failed to see the large silhouette of the figure as it watched her go inside.  
She looked around and soon spotted what she needed. A small hand bag on top her desk. Smiling, she reached over and picked it up. Sliding it over her shoulder.  
While, she was doing this, she failed to notice the figure standing in the doorway.  
"Cameron?"  
"AHH!" She whipped around, arms up. Ready to defend herself.  
A red head leaned back from the sudden scream.  
"Cameron, calm down. It's just me," the figure assured her.  
"......Fabian? What are you doing here this late?"  
The giant fox looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads." Late? it's only a little after two'o clock in the afternoon."  
"What?"  
"Check your phone if you don't believe me."  
She looked at him before reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She turned it on and saw her clock read 2:23 p.m. .  
"But then.....why is it so...dark outside?"  
"There was an eclipse today. That's why school let out early today. How did you not know this?"  
She chuckled nervously."....I guess I got wrapped up in work. Uh....is any one else here?"  
"Only Principal Winston. Everyone else left to watch the eclipse."  
"O-oh...What are you still doing here?"  
"I promised to help Mr. Winston with some paperwork. Though I might ask you the same thing."  
"I-I was grading some papers for Jackie."  
"Oh, yes. She mentioned Alonzo's party yesterday. How kind of you to do so."  
"T-Thank you........I guess I'd better get going." She stepped around him.  
"Cameron....."  
"Yes?"  
"I know I asked this before, but the day is still very considerably early. Would you care to have tea with me? It wouldn't be a problem."  
She paused." I-I don't know." Oh, geez! She didn't want to be rude. He did ask a lot of times before.".....I guess. Sure. I didn't have any plans today anyway."  
Fabian beamed." Thank you. I'm glad you've finally decided to join me. Please....allow me to walk you to my home."  
"You live in the school?"  
He chuckled." Oh, my. No. My home is just a few blocks away."  
"Oh.....well. Ok, then."  
"After you."  
They made their way out the door. Fabian using his tail to close it behind them.


	35. Cameron x Fabian P2

The streets were almost empty as about everyone was still watching the now disappearing eclipse. She walked besides the giant fox, nervously looking around.  
"So........Which one is your house?," she asked.  
"That one there," he said lifting a paw to point at a small white house on the end of the street.  
"Oh...it looks lovely."  
He chuckled." Then you'll enjoy the inside."  
He lead the rest of the way down the street, and through his yard. Stopping at the door, he opened it and stepped aside to let her pass.  
"Please...ladies first."  
"Uh...thanks." She smiled nervously before walking in."....Oh, wow."  
It was....cozy. Which really surprised her since this was Fabian she was dealing with. All the furniture looked old, and the walls were painted a simple light blue.  
She looked behind her when she heard the door close.  
"Please, make yourself at home while I get the tea." He pointed towards a room. " The parlor is through there."  
"Oh...ok." She watched as he walked away before walking into said parlor.  
It was like the rest of the house except for the couches and the clock ticking away over a fireplace. She decided to sit on the left couch, closest to the fireplace.  
She looked around curiously until something caught. A small picture frame on the coffee table. Curious, she reached over to carefully pick it up.  
It held a picture of a grey anthropomorphic fox surrounded by five children. Four were other smaller foxes, while one was human.  
"I see you found my family photo."  
She looked up and saw Fabian standing there, expertly balancing a tray with tea ware on his head. He walked over and carefully tipped his head, making the tray slide onto the table with ease, before sitting on the couch across from her.  
"Who are they?"  
"That is my little girl, Clarissa, and her little ones."  
"You're a GRANDFATHER?!"  
"Looks can be deceiving. My kind ages slower than humans, so it's no big deal. But, I guess it would be shocking to someone like you." He picked up a cup. " Do you take sugar or honey?"  
"Sugar's fine." She carefully set the picture back down.  
"Would you like milk or lemon?"  
"No thank you. Just sugar." After mixing it a bit, he handed her a cup. "Thanks......Mmm. Smells good."  
"Its my own bland, so I cant guarantee the flavor."  
She hesitated before taking a sip. It tasted like apples with a slightly sour strawberry tang. Over all, it wasn't bad.  
"Wow. It's delicious."  
"Then you're lucky. Anyways...tell me. What is the human world like?"  
"Well...it's a lot like Safe Haven, except for the magical creatures and talking animals."  
"Really? How so?"  
They went into a deep conversation about the outside world, sipping their tea, and Fabian asking the occasional question. He grimaced when she told him about fox hunts and fur coats. Which she quickly changed the subject the education system and how she earned a degree in counseling.  
"Well congratulations. I bet your family was very proud of you," he stated politely.  
"Well....I wouldn't know really." She looked down at her cup.  
"Oh?....Why would that be?," he asked genuinely curious.  
"I.....never really knew my dad. And my mom got sick. Like....really....REALLY sick when I was little. I never experienced a happy family graduation."  
"I'm .....sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known."  
"I-It's ok. You didn't know." She flinched when a paw touched her shoulder, and looked up to see Fabian's sympathetic expression.  
"....I can tell this troubles you, and you have my deepest apologies. If it's any comfort, you're not the only one with missing family at a young age."  
"....." She slowly smiled. "Thanks Fabian."  
He returned the smile before pulling his paw away. " You are most welcome........Although, there is one thing I've been wanting to ask. But, I'm starting to have second thoughts on asking it."  
"W-What is it?"  
"It's sort of personal."  
"I don't mind. I already told you some personal stuff."  
He hesitated.".......Alright, but you don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with it."  
She nodded.  
He drew a breath. "Why are you so afraid of us?"


	36. Cameron x Fabian P3

"........"  
"........."  
"Cameron? Are you all right?"  
"Y-Yes. It's just......nobody's ever bothered to me that before."  
"Huh. I'm surprised no one else has asked."  
"I guess you're the first."  
"I guess so."  
It went silent for a bit.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Only if you're willing to tell."  
"........" She calmly set her cup down. "*sigh* I guess it started when I was a little girl, and my mother told me fairy tales about unicorns, mermaids, princesses being saved by knights.....All that stuff."  
He listened, confused.".........That doesn't seem like something that would scare you."  
"I know....but you didn't have to deal with Sasha."  
"Who?"  
"My old babysitter. She had this strange obsession with black clothes and twisted seemingly harmless stories into twisted dark tales.......I won't go into too much detail."  
"......It sounds awful."  
"It was."  
"Didn't you tell anyone?"  
"I.......couldn't. My mom had to work really hard to support us, and Sasha was the only one that would accept her low pay...."  
"But because of that....you developed a fear of both animals and mystical beings."  
She didn't look at him."Weird, huh?"  
"Not at all." She looked at him surprised." People develop different fears in different ways. No one should be ashamed of that."  
There was a small pause of silence between them.  
".....You're really.....understanding."  
He shrugged." I only state the truth."  
".....Thanks."  
He looked at her confused." For what?"  
"Asking......and listening. It...feels good to get it out finally."  
"....." He slowly smiled." Don't mention it. That is what friends do." She smiled back. He picked up the tea pot. "Would you like some more tea?"  
"That'd be-" BBBBZZZZZZ!!!!  
They were interrupted by a vibrating, buzzing noise.  
"Oh! Uh...that's me." Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment." S-Sorry."  
"It's quite alright." He watched as she fumbled before grabbing her phone. Pressing a button, she held it up to her ear.  
"H-Hello?...Oh! Hi, Jackie.......He did what? Why?......Ok. I'll get there as fast as I can. Where are you?......And where is that?.....Alright. I'll be right there. See you soon." She ended the call before standing up and looking at him." I'm really sorry, Fabian. I gotta go."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well....Al was doing some tricks for the kids at the party and something went wrong. He fell on his arm, and they think it's broken. Jackie wanted me to come help calm down the situation. I'm really sorry."  
"No, no. It's perfectly fine. Jackie needs your help."  
He got up and followed her to the front door.She opened it, but stopped and looked up at him.  
"Thanks for the tea and everything. Sorry I have to rush off like this."  
"Don't worry about it. you should........go..."  
A pair of arms wrapped around him in a hug. "Thanks for understanding," she said before letting go and rushing off.  
He silently watched her go before slowly sitting down. He reached a paw up to touch his cheek. it felt warm and he came to the realization that he was blushing.  
"............I'll be darned."


	37. Lenny X JayJay

"I can't do it."  
Two foxes were standing next to each other watching a group of werewolves talking to one another. Or as the one in the fedora called them 'a herd of shewolves.'  
"C'mon, Lenny. They're not gonna stand there forever. And Valentine's Day is only ounce a year. If ya don't do it today, you'll have ta wait a whole 'nother year ta ask her," the one in the hat said.  
"Whelp. There's always next year." The one called Lenny turned to leave, but was stopped when two hands grabbed his shoulders.  
He was turned around and gently, but forcefully pushed closer to the wolves." Oh, no you don't! I helped ya find her, and now you're gonna ask her."  
"Vinny, why?"  
The one called Vinny looked up from behind him." Because 1. I'm tired of seeing you unhappy with your love life, and 2. you're the one that borrowed the ten bucks from me ta buy her chocolate."  
Lenny glanced down at the small, heart shaped box in his hands." B-But....what would she think of my teeth and eye?! I'm not THAT good looking."  
"I told ya she wouldn't care what ya look like. I ounce saw her go out with an actual pig! Trust me, you'll do fine. Besides...it was YOUR idea ta ask her in the first place."  
"A-And if I don't tell her?"  
He stopped pushing and walked around to face him." Then I'll go over there and bring her here, and don't you even think about runnin' away."  
"Y-You wouldn't!"  
"I would and I will if ya don't grow a pair and tell her." He crossed his arms.  
Lenny stared at Vinny before glancing back at the wolves." Are you comin' with me?"  
"Nah. But, I'll be standin' here watchin'."  
"Gee. Thanks a lot."  
Vinny reached over a quickly straighten his brother's bowtie." Look. Just go over and talk to her. You remember how to talk, right?"  
"What? Of course I remember how to talk!"  
"Then get goin'!" A harsh shove forward sent Lenny stumbling forward with a yelp. Ounce steady on his feet, he turned to glare at his twin. Vinny waved his hands in a 'shoo' like fashion. Though it probably meant ' go on' instead.  
He turned back towards the group. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he started forward.  
"Sooooo....you girls ready for tonight's party?,'' the blue werewolf asked the group.  
"H-ll yeah! It's gonna be at Magpie's, I think," said a green werewolf.  
A brown werewolf with a pink afro gave a thunbs up.  
They didn't notice the smaller animal walk up to them. He looked back ounce more at Vinny who gave him a thumbs up. He looked back up at them. They were a lot taller in person.  
"E-Excuse me...." Hr froze when not just one, but all six turned to look at him. "You're Jayjay, r-right?," he asked the blue one.  
"Yeah. Sure am. How can I help ya, little man?," she asked leaning down to be eye level with him.  
He gulped again." I-I've seen ya around before...lots of times....a-and since today's the most romantic D-day of the year....I-I wanted to ask...." He held out the pink heart box to her. "W-would you b-be my valentine?"  
She looked at the box, smile never wavering. A couple of the others awed at the scene they thought was cute.  
Jayjay accepted the box. Standing back up at her full height, she opened it. Some of the others looked over her shoulder to get a look. She plucked one of the small chocolates from the box and popped it into her mouth.  
Vinny watched nervously. Sweat forming on his forehead.  
She offered some to the others, who either declined or accepted, before placing the lid back on it and looking at hi." Sure. I'll be your valentine."  
He stared up at her." R-Really?"  
"Sure. Why not? You're the first one to ask me today, so that's something."  
He smiled at her with pink cheeks.  
"Hey! We're going to a party later. Wanna come as my date?"  
He could only nod.  
"Alright, then. It's settled. Come by Tom's Bar tonight and we'll head to the party from there." She winked before turning and walking off with the rest of the girls in tow.  
"Well, that went well," Vinny said walking up next to him.  
Lebby hugged his brother." She accepted!! And she wants me to be her date tonight!"  
"That's great. But, there's one problem."  
"What?"  
"You guys are supposed to meet at Tom's Bar. Do you have any idea where that is?"  
Lenny paused.  
"............AH MAN!!"


	38. Alonzo x Jackiw plus Adopted son P1

-On The Streets Of Safe Haven One Stormy Day-  
A lone figure made his way through the raining world.  
He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but it must've been a good while since he was completely soaked to the skin.  
He turned a sad face up towards a street on his left. It was lined with small houses on both sides. Including the home he was looking for.  
A loud thundering clash shook the sky. He yelped and ran down the wet sidewalk.  
-Meanwhile-  
"Jackie, my sweet little turtledove.~," cooed a spainish voice," Come snuggle with me.~ The movie is gonna start soon."  
A dark skinned woman, Jackie, playfully rolled her eyes.  
"Honey...someone has to make the snakes," She replied.  
A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach as she felt a head nuzzle her shoulder.  
"Oh?~ But, can't we just order take out?~," he purred in her ear.  
She smiled before turning her head and pecking his lips." Honey, it's raining like crazy outside. No one's gonna be outside in this weather."  
'Are you sure? Perhaps the pizzeria up the street would."  
"I'm pretty sure. Besides....who would come knocking on the door right now?"  
A loud banging noise sounded out.  
Both looked behind them towards the front door.  
"......." "......."  
A few moments of silence passed by.  
"......Maybe it was just the wind," he suggested.  
"I don't think so. I think someone's-"  
The banging noise sounded out again.  
"......knocking on our door."  
They looked at each other.  
"......Should we answer?"  
"I will. Stay here, my little lace." He gave her an assuring smile before slowly approaching the door.  
"If you are selling something-" He opened the door."-were not.......interested."  
Standing there was a shivering teenage boy around the age of 15. His hands rubbed against his arms in a failed attempt to warm himself, while his knees buckled against one another. his clothes were so wet, they clung to his skinny form.  
"...H-Hi M-M-Mr. A-Alonz-z-zo....," the boy stuttered badly though clattering teeth. He attempted to smile at him.  
"Nathan? What are you doing here?"  
"...M-My Unc-cle k-k-kicked m-me out-t..."


	39. Alonzo x Jackie Plus Adopted Son P 2

"You poor thing," Jackie cooed.  
Nathan was now sitting on the couch, in one of Jackie's night gowns, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. Al was busy washing his clothes.  
"Sorry if I ruined your movie night. I didn't know where else to go.....and thanks for the...uh...clothes."  
She placed a hand on his shoulder." Honey, don't feel sorry. You know you're always welcome here anytime."  
He smiled." Thanks, Ms. Jackie."  
"I'm back!," a voice sang out.  
Alonzo came walking back with a clean pair of clothes in his arms. he held them out to him. " Here you go!"  
"Thanks, Mr. Al." He smiled before reaching out and taking them from him.  
"No problem."  
Nathan stood up." Um.....Do you guys mind if I change back?"  
"Not at all."  
"Uh....Nathan, sweetheart?"  
Both males turned to her. "Yes, Ms. Jackie?"  
She bit her lip. "Sweetie......Why were you kicked out?"  
"......'' He looked down. "Well.........apparently he....doesn't like.......same gendered couples....or people who like the same gender."  
Both looked at each other. They heard his uncle didn't like those kind of people, but they never thought he'd kick poor Nathan on the streets.  
"Is...uh....there a room I can change in?"  
"Yeah. The bathroom is down the hallway to the right, Sweetie," Jackie said pointing down the hallway.  
"Thanks." He smiled his thanks before slowly walking away.  
Jackie waited for him to be out of hearing range before grabbing Alonzo and pulling him closer.  
"Angel, is now really the time?"  
"Al, be serious. We gotta do something."  
"Like what? I've met his uncle before. Thant hombre is imposible'."  
"I know....but we can't just let him live on the streets. There's no telling what could happen to an innocent kid like Nathan."  
"That is a good point."  
"I think he should stay here."  
"With us?"  
"Why not? he has no where else to go, and he could be your teacher's assistant at the academy."  
"Hmm....Alrighty! Why not? I'd love to have him!'  
She clapped her hands. "Then it's settled!"  
"Uh...what's settled?" Nathan had just walked back in. " I....uh...left your nightgown in the laundry hamper, Ms. Jackie."  
"That's fine, Nathan." She looked at her husband who nodded before looking at Nathan.   
"Nathan....How would you like to stay with us for a while?"  
Silence.  
".......W-What?" He looked on in confusion.  
"That's right! We want you to come stay with us!"  
".......R-Really?"  
"Yes, Sweetheart." Jackie stood up and went over to him. Placing both hands on his shoulders, bending down to be eye level with him. "Sweetie......your uncle did a very cruel thing kicking you out of your home like that. And we would LOVE to have you."  
"A-Are you sure? I can find somewhere else to stay."  
"Don't be silly," Al piped up from behind them," We insist."  
Nathan stayed silent. he looked at both of them. Sudden sobs escaped his throat.  
Both looked at him startled. Did they do something wrong?  
"Nathan....are you-OOF!" She was suddenly glomped by Nathan who now wore a bright smile on his face.  
"Thank you so much! You didn't have to do that!"  
"But we did." he looked up through watered eyes at Alonzo who smiled brightly at him.  
"Hey! How about we all sit down and watch a movie together. After all....It'd be a shame to waste all those snacks," Jackie suggested.  
"Great idea!"  
"Y-Yeah. I'd like that."  
Jackie quickly stood up. "I'll get them! I left them in the kitchen. Be right back." She sped off without another word.  
Alonzo pulled Nathan close to him and ruffled his hair playfully. He smiled up at the avion.  
"It's gonna be super dupitty to have ya!"


	40. Zill x Venganza

Darkness.  
Cold. Silent. Darkness.  
It gripped him good, but soon lost the battle when his eyes opened.  
He was confused though. Everything seemed dark except for the small circle of light he was laying in.  
Confused, he slowly sat up and looked around.  
".....Whoa. Where am I?" His voice echoed though out the seemingly empty space.  
"Hello? Kayla? Jack?" It echoed and received no answer.   
"Anybody?"  
"YYeeeesss?," a sickingly sweet voice rand out.  
Startled, he jumped to his feet. "Who's there?!"  
"I'm surprised you forgot me so soon. Perhaps I should show myself."  
"Who are you?"  
"That depends on you. I could be a great lover or a deadly enemy."  
"Just show yourself already!"  
"Ok. If that's what you want."  
He flinched as two red eyes shone in the darkness. Slowly, the rest of her body emerged from the darkness as well.  
"You?!"  
"Surprised?"  
"More like horrified!"  
Standing there was the vampire queen from school. She looked just as terrifying as he remembered.  
"What the-?! You were tossed out!"  
"Yes. I was banished from Safe Haven. Not from the dream scape."  
"Is that where we are now?"  
"Yes. Quite useful for scaring soon to be victims."  
"Victims? What? You planning on sucking my blood again?"  
"Oh, no. I have a far better use for you. Like I said, this is the dream scape. Many can access it, but few can do harm in it. Lucky for you, I'm one of those who can't."  
"Then...What do you want from me? I don't have any money or magic things."  
"I have no interest in riches or magical artifacts."  
"Then what do you want?"  
She smiled wickedly at him. " I've been looking for a worthy suitor to sire my children for fifty years or so now. And I've found you to be quite worthy of the task."  
"Wait! WHAT?!.....You're nuts!! First of all, you're WAY older than me. Second, there's NO way I'd cheat on Kayla!"  
"That's right. The kangaroo girl. You can keep her. And I'm not planning on having children now. You're still too young. I'll wait until you're twenty before I consider doing anything with you."  
"Why me?! You have that dog servant!"  
"Simon is a very good servant. But, not powerful enough. The way my kind chooses a sire is to taste their blood for powerful traits for the next generation. I especially like all that hybrid energy you have flowing through your veins."  
He was about to retort.....when his world was suddenly shifted hard right. He toppled over.  
"Oh.~ It looks like you're waking up." She walked over and leaned close to his face. "I look forward to our next meeting, Zill.~"  
He stared at her wide eyed.  
She made a hissing sound before enlarging her fangs......and taking a bite.  
"AH!" He shot up and nearly fell off the bed. Panting, he looked around and noticed he was back in his bedroom.  
"Just a dream. Just a horrible.....horrible dream," he told himself.  
But deep down.......he knew he would become the groom of the vampress.


	41. Carrie x Malcom

Valentine's Day.  
The one day of the year when others announced their love for another. It was so romantic.  
She despised it.  
Love was never a concept she understood or had. It just never worked out for her. If she wasn't being used by her current partner, they were chased away by her bold personality.   
It came to the point where she just gave up on love completely. It was fine though. She didn't need to be attached to anyone.  
She usually didn't come out of her home or office during this time. Sure a few students gave her some valentine's, but that was far from actual love.  
She would never tell even her closest friend....but sometimes....she still yearned for it. Although she knew it was a hopeless cause. After all, who would fall for a half demon like her.  
Right now she was relaxing in front of her fireplace, strumming a few notes on her guitar.  
She almost didn't hear the knocking at her door.  
"Hmm?" She turned her head towards the door.  
She waited for a bit......but no other noise was heard.  
Shrugging, she faced the fireplace again. Just when she was about to play some more notes...  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
Startled by the sudden noise, she stood up. The instrument tossed to the side with a thump.  
"....." Someone was definitely knocking at her door. "Now who in tarnation could that be?" She slowly made her way towards the door.  
Who could it be indeed? It was sunset. Most were out slobbering over each other, or making goo goo eyes at some make up wearing snobby prissy model. Maybe a card from one of her friends? But the mail usually doesn't come this late.  
She reached the door and grabbed the handle before pausing.  
"If yer here ta sell me somethin', I ain't interested."  
"I didn't come to sell you anything," A voice muffled through the door," I came to give you something, but that's not the same thing. Well It could be since if I did sell you something, I'd give you something in exchange for money. But since I'm not, I'm giving you something for free."  
"........Is this who I think it is?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Who do you think I am? I'm certainly not who you think I am. Unless you think I'm me. Then I'd be who you thought I was."  
Groaning lightly, she yanked open the door.  
"Hi, Carrie!"  
"Hmm.......Hello, Malcom."  
The slightly smaller green dragon smiled at her.  
"What are ya doin' here?.....Actually, how did ya get here is the better question."  
"Oh. Fabian dropped me off before heading on a date."  
Carrie narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. That flea-bittin Casanova was lucky I didn't catch 'em around my house."  
"He's not that bad.'  
"If ya say so. Anyways....What did ya'll want?''  
She could be wrong but his cheeks seemed to become a lighter green.  
"I wanted to give you something."  
She cocked an eyebrow." ......Did I ferget somethin' at the academy?"   
"No. Unless you really did for get something. But I wouldn't know since I wasn't there when you did forget whatever you forgot. That is if you did forget something. In which case-"  
"Malcom. You were sayin'?"  
"Oh, yeah! Here!" He thrust something forward. "Happy Valentine's Day, Carrie!"  
She had to quickly lean back from how close the thing was to prevent her face from being hit. She couldn't really blame him though. He was blind.  
Blinking, she stared at the thing in his hands before reaching up and taking it from him.  
It was heart shaped with sloppily applied glitter and......macaroni.   
"......" She looked back at him.  
He was tapping two of his fingers together, and gave her a nervous smile. ".......Do you like it?"  
"It's......somethin' I've never seen before that's fer sure......Thanks."  
He beamed. "Your welcome! Cameron cut out the heart, but I put on all the other stuff. I would've given it to you sooner, but I sort of made a big mess with the glue and glitter, so Jackie helped me clean up. Then I didn't know where you lived, so I asked Fabian and he agreed to walk me over here. But then, I had to wait for him to get done grading papers, so-"  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why would ya want ta give me somethin' like this? Don't git me wrong. It's a nice gesture n all,.....but why?"  
"Oh! Well...todays supposed to be about showing love to the one you like, right?"  
She stared at him, before looking at the valentine in her hands......then back at him. He was still smiling, waiting for an answer.  
".......I...got some food over my fire in there. Ya want ta have somethin' ta eat and maybe talk about this some more?"  
He beamed. "Yeah! Thanks! You know? I wasn't hungry before, but since you mentioned it now I am hungry. *sniff sniff* Oh! Smell like roast duck!"  
Carrie sighed before shaking her head and closing the door behind them.


	42. Styx x Tentadora

"Hmm. Yes. Everything's up to date and running smoothly." The blue demon mused as he ran though the checklist again.  
Yes. He had done everything that was needed. Then......why did it feel like he was forgetting something?"  
He stopped."......Oh, yes.......The prince."  
He was still getting used to the whole caretaker role he was thrust into. His boss, the Devil himself, decided to not only give him the 'honorable' role of caretaker to his only son, but make him also work with the most beauty- I mean infurating robot ever!  
He grumbled just thinking about it.  
Turning the corner.....he stopped.  
What was that noise?  
Getting closer, he heard what sounded like some one.....singing?  
It came from the last room to the left. Which he recognized as Damian's room. Confused, he crept slowly forward.  
Ounce he got close enough, he noticed that the door was slightly left ajar. Curious, he snuck over and peeked in.  
The room was filled with toys and other child items. Including a rocking chair.....which someone was sitting in.  
He recognized it as Tentadora. She was holding the cooing prince.....and he had finally found the source of the strange singing.  
She was singing in a lullaby in a strange language. Even though he couldn't understand what she was saying, it was actually quite lovely. He pressed an ear against the door to hear it better.  
.......It would have worked....except he forgot one thing.  
He was too busy focusing on the sweet melody to realize.....It was just so soothing...so....relaxing....he didn't see that....  
The door wasn't all the way shut.  
It swung open, and with a yelp....he tumbled to the floor with a thump.  
Silence.  
Groaning, he propped himself up on his arms to lift his head up. The first thing he saw was a pair of pink heels.  
"...." Gulping, he looked up.".......Uh, oh."  
The robot was staring right at him. A sleeping Damian in her arms.  
"..........So nice of you to drop in." She smirked.  
"......What are you staring at?"  
"You. That's who. And keep it down. You'll wake the baby."  
He grumbled.  
"What are you doing anyway?," she asked as she walked over to the crib. She leaned down to place the baby down before standing back up and facing him. "Aren't you usually checking the souls or something?"  
"Hmph." He stood up. "I got done, so I came to check up on the Dark Prince."  
"By spying through the door?"  
"I was NOT spying."  
"Like you did NOT fall through the door just now?"  
".......All right. Yes. I was watching. I didn't want to disturb you......But that's NOT spying."  
"Sure it isn't." She smiled at him.  
"......What language was that in?,'' he asked changing the subject.  
"It's what mortals call French.''  
"And you know that how?"  
"I was originally built to suduce men. French happens to be the language of love."  
".......I see....How's Damian?"  
"Fine. It was pretty peaceful 'til your spy mission went bust."  
He growled. "For the last time.....I was NOT spying. You were nicely singing to the prince, and I didn't want to disturb you."  
A few whimpers could be heard from the crib.  
".....Maybe we should leave before your temper wakes him up."  
"......Yeah. Good idea."  
They left without another word. A few minutes later, they found themselves down the hall.  
"........So....you think I sing nicely?~"  
He stopped."......I just thought it'd be nice to give you a compliment."  
"Right. Well.....in that case..." She reached down.  
He tried to get away, but she grabbed him. he yelped as she lifted him up to bear hug him.  
"Thank you, Styx.~"  
His blue face flushed a dark purple as he was pressed against her chest. Despite being robotic...she was very soft.  
"......Are you blushing?~"  
"NO I'M NOT!!"  
"Aw.~ That's cute.~" She began walking off.  
"Woman! Put me down!'' He struggled to get away.  
"No. You're too fun to mess with.~"  
He grumbled making her chuckle.


	43. Hatchet x Eve Plus Malcom x Carrie

Growls and grunts were heard as the two rustled and rolled around.  
The females were watching from the doorway.  
".....So....You're Malcom's new mate?," the smaller one asked.  
"Ah reckon.....I never caught yer name."  
"Eve. You?"  
"Carrie....Do they always wrestle like pigs in mud?"  
"Their just play fighting. They do it all the time. Hatchet always let's him win though."  
Sure enough, the fight ended a little while later with Malcom being on top. His brother thrummed out a happy purr beneath him.  
"OMG!! That was so much fun! You almost won. But since I'm on top, you didn't! And I won! You should practice more!"  
Hatchet just rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon you two. Dinner isn't gonna make itself," Eve called.  
Both dragons perked up at the word dinner.  
"What'cha cooking, Baby?"  
"Salad for me, roast turkey for the rest of you."  
Malcom's tail wagged. "You mean it hasn't been cooked yet?"  
"Uh.....no.''  
His tail wagged more. "Oh! You should have Carrie cook it! She makes a delicious roast duck."  
"Malcom, she said it was turkey not duck."  
"But technically their both birds. And you cook duck really good, so you should cook turkey really good, too! With those spices that you rub into the skin with the butter, and slowly roast it over the fireplace. Making the meat so tender and juicy. Where it just melts in your mouth-"  
"Ok, ok. Ah'll cook the d-m bird."  
"Well....I guess I'll get started on desert."  
Both dragons wagged their tails.  
-15 Minutes Later-  
"......"  
The guys were sitting by, idly watching as Carrie reached out to poke the turkey.  
"......Is it done yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"Oh.....How about now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No!"  
"...............Now?"  
"Malcom!"  
"Yes?~"  
She glared at him.".....*sigh* It'll be done when it gets done. Be patient.....What am I sayin?"  
".....You do realize that these are DRAGONS, right?" Eve crossed her arms.  
"Ah know."  
"We're fine with just eating it raw."  
Hatchet whined smelling the meat.  
"......Seriously?"  
"Like I said, they are dragons."  
"......*sigh* " She bent down to stab a stick into the roasted bird before pulling it out. The brothers whimpered more before licking their lips. She placed it between them before stepping back.  
"Yer gonna have ta wait for it ta-"  
The immediately lunged at it.  
".....Cool down. She watched shocked while Eve watched in amusement.  
Soon it was all gone except for a few crumbs which they were licking up with their forked tongues.  
"....Don't ferget ta breath....How did that not burn ya?"  
"We're dragons. We're pretty much walking fire." Hatchet nodded beside him. "I told ya she could cook good. Wait until Christmas! I'll have her cook a big old ham, roast chestnut duck, barbequed ribs, delicious gravy, more buttered turkey, medium rare steak, creamy mashed potatoes, steamy stuffing-"  
Hatchet whined and licked his lips at what his brother told him.  
"This might be a while."  
"Yeah.....Wanna go eat dessert while we wait?"  
"Won't they eat that, too?"  
"Nah. Hatchet hates vanilla cake and Malcom's too busy talking."  
".......Sure. Why not? After all.....Ah'm gonna need all mah energy for Christmas dinner."


	44. Hatchet x Eve P1

Ok. Let's think about this scenario.  
Going to the local bar by yourself is nice. Going with your woman is even better. Going there and running into your bae's ex.....  
Yeah. That's a big bust. Especially is said boyfriend was a dragon.  
Said dragon had just came back and was staring right at him. Teeth bared and a growl emanated from his throat. The ex however, didn't notice as he kept staring at the small jackalope shape shifter.   
"Eve! Fancy seeing you here."  
"Oh....Uh....Hi, Steve." She glanced nervously between Steve and her boyfriend. "It's ...nice to see you, too."  
He smiled at her. "You, too. Anyways.....You look amazing. Did you die your hair?"  
She strained a smile. "No. No, I didn't."  
"Oh. Right. Uh...*a-hem* Well...I haven't seen you since...uh...the...uh.."  
"Since you dumped me at the concert,"  
He awkwardly shuffled. "Uh, yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually."  
Her arms crossed. "Oh, really?"  
"Yeah. Baby, I've been through counciling with my life couch, and I have every problem taken care of except for one."  
"....."  
"Honey....I was an idiot to leave you stranded like that."  
"You just figured that out?"  
"Baby....I'm a changed man and I want you back."  
".......Are you serious? After what happened?"  
"Baby, I realize my mistakes and I want to make it up to you."  
"Well, apology accepted. But, it's a little late for second chances. I already have a man."  
"Wha-? When?! Who!?"  
Instantly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a warm body.  
She pointed up. "Him. We met at the same concert you dumped me at. Steve....meet Hatchet."  
The dragon just hissed before setting his head down between the tiny antlers on her head. For good measure, he even kissed her while never taking his eyes off him.  
"I.....It's getting late. I guess...I'd better.....Y'know."  
"Yeah. Nice seeing you." They both watched him leave. A rumbling noise forming from Hatchet's chest.  
".......B-st-rd."  
"Hatchet. Calm down. He's already gone."  
"Good."  
She rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do with you?"  
His head lowered to rub their cheeks together, and a purring sound was heard.  
"Love me.~"


	45. Hatchet x Eve P2

Warm.   
That's what she first thought of as she woke up.  
She attempted to get up.....but some force was holding her down.  
Confused, she slowly opened her eyes. It was still fairly dark, and snow could be seen floating outside the window.  
It was fuzzy........Why did she wake up this late?  
A loud noise soon reminded her.  
Oh.....right. Hatchet was snoring again.  
The dragon had his body curled around her form, and his arms were holding her body against his in a locked grip. He often snored when he got a cold........Unfortunately for her. She could barely sleep when this happened.  
She sighed and squirmed a bit. Maybe if she was quiet enough, she could wriggle free and sleep on the couch.  
It failed as he whined and held her tighter.......Well.....so much for that plan.  
She groaned before laying her head back down. It was gonna be a long night.  
"......Babe?"  
She looked over her shoulder.  
He was peeking at her with one eye. He opened his mouth in a yawn and made a rumbling noise.  
"Hi, Hatchet."  
"Why are you up so late?"  
"You're snoring again."  
"oh.*yawn* I thought you'd be used to it by now."  
She rolled her eyes. "Honey, no one can get used to you snoring."  
"Maybe."  
"Here. let me up."  
"Why?"  
"So I can sleep on the coach."  
He grumbled and nuzzled the space between her tiny antlers. "Why would I do that? It's nice and warm here.~"  
Being a dragon, he was naturally warm. It was great for winter cuddles.  
"Because I can't sleep with that noise."  
"You can try....Because I'm not letting you go." His head went down to her shoulder to nuzzle it.".....You're too soft.~"  
His forked tongue came out to lick over the bite marks on her shoulder. A reminder that she's his.  
She reached up and attempted to push his head away. "Hatchet....it's too late to deal with this."  
".....Exactly. Now go to bed."  
"I can't with your snoring."  
A whine escaped his throat. "....I'll be quiet, Eve. Just *yawn....don't go."  
"......Fine. Just keep it down."  
He made a rumbling sound before nuzzling his head into her hair.  
Rolling her eyes, she settled back down. Closing her eyes, and sighing in relief at the silence.  
The sweet, sweet silence.  
She could sleep peacefully.....at least until....  
A loud noise came from above, making her eyes shoot open.  
"Hatchet!"


	46. Jack x Jill

Everything was pretty silent in the palace where the H-ll Royal Family resided.  
Except for one room....  
A few off key notes sounded out. A few demons have already complained about the noise, but he kept playing.  
Sweat dripped from his forehead as his hands strummed over the instrument in his arms. His fingers were numb and sore, but still he kept at it.  
He just couldn't let her down.  
"Oh. Why did I have to say I knew guitar," he mumbled to himself," Me and my big mouth."  
He strummed a couple other notes, but they all came out the same. Terrible.  
He groaned before putting his face in his hands.  
"I'm doomed."  
He was soon startled by someone knocking on the door.  
"Come in," he said not looking up.  
He heard the door open and someone walk in.  
".......Jack, are you ok?"  
Immediately, his head snapped up and towards the figure. "Jill?!"  
Sure enough...standing there was the purple cat like demon. She was staring at him confused.  
"......Uh....W-What are you doing here?"  
"A lot of people were complaining about some noise, so I was sent up to investigate." She looked between him and the guitar. "......Let me guess. Guitar solo?"  
He hunkered down a bit. "I'm.....uh.....warming up."  
She walked over and sat next to him. "I thought you said you played guitar."  
"Well....I never said I was good at it."  
She giggled. "You know...you don't have to impress me."  
His face burnt a deep crimson.  
She carefully reached over and grabbed the instrument. Gently lifting it from his hold.  
"To be honest....I don't think guitar is you anyway." She set it aside.  
"Ehehe......Yeah. I don't think so either."  
She smiled at him.  
"Uh....Hey. Are you busy right now?"  
"I'm on break actually."  
"Oh!....Uh....Do you maybe wanna do something together?"  
She shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
"Great! Uh.....What do ya wanna do?"  
She shrugged again before standing up. "Anything but music."  
He chuckled before standing up. "Hehe...Yeah."  
Both chuckled and smiled before walking out of the room. Leaving the guitar behind.


	47. Fabian x Adorewinn

The night sky was filled with stars that shown down from above.  
Their light reflected in his eyes. It certainly was a beautiful sight. Too bad the night was also filled with danger.  
For you see....there were two others present.  
One was the slumbering moth girl leaning against him. He looked down at her. Her soft fluff greatly reminded him of strawberries. And ironically, she smelled faintly of fruit.  
Her arms were wrapped around him and her body slowly rose and fell in her sleep. His tail protectively wrapped around her.  
Adorewinn. That was her name. He smiled. Adorewinn. It was beautiful and easily rolled off the tongue. It suited her well.  
His rump shifted on the grass. Seeing the stars was actually her idea. She soon fell asleep though.  
His gaze soon turned to the other presence. This one was much more hostile as it sat there. Watching them.  
He frowned and a gentle breeze blew across them all. He wouldn't attack. It would be stupid if he did. A peacekeeper lived less than a mile away from where they sat, and despite his fluffy appearance, Fabian was actually a very skilled fighter.   
So all he could do was sit and stare.  
Fabian narrowed his eyes and wrapped his tail tighter around her. He wouldn't let anything hurt her.  
Not now. Not tonight. Not ever.  
"I'll always protect this adorable creature."


	48. Carrie x Malcom P2

"......." Yellow eyes stared at the class.  
No one turned away. Too terrified to move.  
The figure sat on her desk, arms crossed and a determined look on her face.  
".....Ah know it was one of you."  
Everyone seemed on edge. Besides Mr. Zechariah, Ms. Carrie was argueably the most feared teacher at the academy.  
".....Which one of ya'll took my whip?!" Her loud volume made all the students shrink back.  
"......Ah left it here when I had all you. One of ya'll must've taken it."  
"But....we didn't do it," someone spoke up.  
Her eyes narrowed. "And I suppose it just walked away by itself then?"  
No one said anything.  
"We ain't leaving until it's returned."  
The next few minutes were torture as the tense silence dragged on. Carrie never moved from her spot on the desk. She just kept staring at the students, who in return kept figiting around like mice being watched by a hungry feline.  
The silence was suddenly broken by a series of rapid knocks on the door.  
"......Come in," she said not looking up.  
The door was slammed open and someone happily shouted , "Hi, Honey!"  
She instantly froze. "........Ah, no."  
Everyone else stared.  
Sighing, she turned around and faced the newcomer.".....Hello, Malcom."  
The slightly smaller dragon wagged his tail and came over to the desk. "Hi, Carrie! I was just on my way to see Jackie when I remember that I had something to give you. So, I decided to stop by and give it to you. S, here I am!......Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something? If I am-"  
"No, Malcom. *sigh* What do ya want? Ah'm busy tryin' ta find mah whip?"  
He tilted his head. "Oh! Well, no worries then." He held something up." You left it on the bed, Silly." There in his hand.....was the whip she had been looking for. "You should really remember to look after you get up."  
She stared at it. A couple students snickered, but quickly shot up when she glared at them.  
"Uh.....Thanks." She reached out and took it from him.  
"No need to thank me." He quickly glomped her, to which she politely returned. He pulled away. "Don't forget we're going to visit my brother this weekend."  
"Ah won't."  
He reached up to kiss her cheek before turning around. "Bye, Carrie.~ I'll see you later. Well...unless something happens and the school is evacuated. Then I'd see you sooner because we'd get out sooner. Unless something happens to you. Then-"  
He continued mumbling to himself all the way out.  
Carrie stared after him for a bit before looking at the students who all stared back.  
".......C-Class dismissed."


	49. Tom x Mackenzie P6

He was getting tired of this.  
For a couple of weeks now, his so called girlfriend had been avoiding him for who knows why. Everytime he tried talking to her or even get close to her, she made some excuse and ran off.  
"Sorry. Can't. My mom says no." "I have a lot of homework." "Too tired." "I need to study for a test." "I have chores." "My cat got sick." etc, etc.  
The list went on.  
What was she hiding? Was she cheating on him?  
The thought made him seeth in anger. He had one too many bad experiences with lying ex lovers. They all paid the price. Their souls now trapped with him forever.  
Right now, he was leaning against her locker waiting for her to show up. It shouldn't be long now. Class ended two minutes ago. She should he here soon.  
Ah! Here she comes.  
Her messy red hair matched the sweater she had on. He noticed that someone shoved her on purpose and made a mental note to punish him later.  
She looked up.....and froze at the sight of him. He smiled and waved back. She slowly made her way over to her locker. Opening it, and not looking at him.  
" 'Ello, poppet.~," he greeted.  
"Hi, Tom," She said quickly.  
"There's a new café just round the corner. We should head there after this prison releases us."  
"Can't. Drama club is having a meeting after school today."  
"...." He frowned. "I know THAT'S a lie. There's no meeting tonight."  
"......"  
"Why 'ave you been running away so much?"  
"I....I need to get to the next class." She turned to bolt, but he quickly fazed in front of her. Blocking her escape.  
"Don't play stupid with me."  
"......"  
"Everyday you've been makin' up excuses and avoiding me like I'm dangerously sick or something. I'm quite tired of it."  
"........."  
"Have you been cheating on me?"  
"W-What!? No! I would never do that!"  
"Then WHY have you been avoiding me?"  
She stayed silent for a moment."........I'm scared."  
"Why? Did someone threaten you?"  
"N-No. Your......sister talked to me."  
He froze. His sister talked to her?! oh dear lord. What did she tell her?!  
"Tam? What did she say?"  
"......That you.....kill people."  
"........Well, I think that'd be obvious. I only do it ounce a week though. And they're always bad people.....I already told you this."  
"She said you killed all of your exs. Well.....almost all of them. Addison and Camilla are still alive."  
"......"  
"I don't want to be at risk of being killed."  
"I'd never hurt you."  
".......Is it true? What she said?"  
"I said I'd never hurt you."  
"Is it true?"  
".........Y-Yes. B-But, I stopped with Camilla. I don't want to lose you."  
"What's gonna stop you from hurting me?"  
"I gave you my word. All demon's are bound to keep their promises and deal's. Even ones like me."  
"......."  
"You don't have to fear me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you......Do you still care about me?"  
"Of course. You're like one of the only people that's nice to me. I was just scared.......I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. It's Tam's. She's being a nusience as usual."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey! Let's go to the café. It's been a while since we've had a proper outing together."  
"But.....school's not out yet. It's the last class."  
"*psh* Everybody will be out in fifteen minutes anyway." He side stepped to reach over and open her locker. Taking out her backpack before closing it. "You already have everything?"  
"Yeah. Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
He placed an arm around her. "Trust me. You need a break and relax." They started walking away. "Besides.....Have I ever gotten ya in trouble?"  
"..........Where should I start?"


	50. Fitch x Misk P8

Her high pitched screams filled the air as the beast reared on it's hind legs.  
It roared at her, making her hunker against the tree in fright.  
The beast itself was as big as a one story house, with huge fangs and claws. And blood red eyes. It greatly resembled a demonic bear dog thing.  
How did it come to this? All she wanted was a peaceful walk in the woods. Perhaps she shouldn't have wandered do far in. It wasn't her fault though. She accidentally got lost while trying to find her way out.  
Then, she stumbled into this thing and got pinned to a tree.  
Life was cruel wasn't it?  
It leaned down to sniff her a few times before it snorted and hissed, and stood back to it's full height. It raised a clawed hand that showed it's curved long paws.   
She closed her eyes and paid to which ever divine being was listening for a quick death.  
If her eyes were open, she would've noticed the large creature looking up suddenly.  
A huge gust of wind suddenly tore through the world. A screech that greatly resembled a bat but much more feral rattled the skies. She still didn't open her eyes until something MUCH bigger than the beast landed on the ground, causing it to shake like a miniature earthquake.   
She opened her eyes.......and wished she hadn't.  
This wasn't just another creature.....This thing was an actual DRAGON!!!  
Instead of baring it's fangs or growling, like the beast at the moment, it strangely stood quiet and calm on it's hind quarters. It continued staring at the beast for a bit longer before slowly turning to her.  
Her stomach dropped. It had probably heard her screams and figured her to be an easy meal. She might as well be with her wounded leg. She stared in fear as it opened it's mouth and began to inhale deeply. IT WAS PREPARING TO BREATH FIRE!!!  
Guess it liked their food well done.  
She watched as flickering light developed in the back of it's throat. It took one more deep inhale....before suddenly snapping it's head towards the beast and breathing out the brightest green fire she'd ever seen. Even though it didn't directly hit her, she still felt the heat radiating off it and knew it must've been extremely hot.  
The beast screeched in pain and fury.  
She closed her eyes and reached up to yank her fuzzy ears down. She wasn't going to watch herself become lunch.  
She didn't see but she heard the dragon stomp forward while the beast continued wailing. The ground shook with every step. It soon pinned it to the ground, and with one swift motion ended it's exsistence.  
It snorted before looking over it's shoulder at the still cowering female.  
She still didn't open her eyes. Even when a hand grabbed her arm........Well.....She did. She squealed and whirled around.  
A figure immediately pulled back and put both hands up in a nonthreatening gesture.  
She looked him up and down before noticing the burnt remains of the beast........She looked back at him.  
"Don't be alarmed. I simply want to help." She gave no response so he reached over to her injured leg. She flinched at the touch. "Calm yourself. I won't hurt you."  
"W-What was that thing?," she forced out.  
"Some kind of hybrid h-ll hound. They sometimes wander out of h-ll," he replied not looking up from her leg. He turned it for a better look, forcing a hiss from her."........Your injuries aren't terrible....but you could still die if I don't treat it."  
".......W-Who are you?"  
".......I go by Fitch. You?"  
"Misk."  
He finally looked at her. "Well, Ms. Misk, you were very lucky I was coming by. My cabin isn't too far from here. I'll heal you there." Carefully, he hooked both arms under her and proceeded to pick her up bridal style.  
"Thank you, but......Wouldn't it be more convenient to take me to a hospital?"  
He began walking. "I don't any money to pay the doctors......Besides, I hate the stress hospitals bring."


	51. Damian x Destiny

The words she told him still rang in his head.  
"Damian! You went too far this time! What is wrong with you!? Can't you just take no for an answer and leave me alone?!"  
The slap had also stung, but his ego had been the most damaged.  
He made a side step and pushed open the door to one of the bathrooms that no one usually entered. Almost immediately he collapsed onto one of the sinks and broke down.  
Tears streamed down his furred face and a few choked sobs escaped his throat. He almost didn't notice the screech. He whirled around and came face first with the strange mammal.  
Destiny shrieked.  
"What are you doing here?! This is a girls' bathroom! What are you?! A perv-"  
She stopped when she saw the tears running down his cheeks.  
".......Hey.....Are you ok?"  
He only shook his head and choked out a squeak.  
She watched as he sat on the floor and proceeded to cry more. She arched a brow at this....Due to his reputation....she had a pretty good idea what happened.  
"......Kayla?"  
He made a whimper noise to confirm her suspicions.  
"........" She walked over to him and slowly sat next to him. "......Sorry about yelling earlier."  
"........."  
"I can be.........loud at times. Hehe....uh."  
Still no reaction.  
".........Why did you come here anyway?"  
".......To be alone."  
"I see.......I come here to be alone sometimes, too."  
".......Why are you here?"  
She shrugged. "I don't have many friends, so I come here mostly to think about stuff. Khrisstina shouldn't have to baby me all the time."  
"Khrisstina?" He peeked over at her.  
"Yeah. She's like my only friend. She has problems of her own."  
".......Why don't you have a lot of friends? You seem nice?"  
He finally sat up fully and looked at her.  
She shrugged again. "I guess it's because of the way I am. I guess everyone finds me being loud and tough intimidating."  
".......A-A lot of people find me intimidating, too."  
"Really? how so?"  
"I'm......the Anti Christ......and my dad is the Devil himself. Literally."  
"Wow. And I thought I had it bad."  
"Heh. Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without Addi and Sahara."  
"Same for me and Khrisstina. Without our friends......what would we do?"  
"Yeah."  
A small silence followed.  
".......Destiny."  
"Yes?"  
"For what it's worth.......I don't find you intimidating. You're actually a nice girl."  
"......." She smiled. "Thanks. You're not bad for a demon yourself."  
"Thanks."  
Just then the door opened and a girl shrieked at the sight of him.


	52. Camian x Crymini P1

"OMG!! Did you see how high Angel jumped?!"  
"Yeah! Right after he floofed up into a giant puff ball!"  
Both figures fell to the floor in a laughing fit.  
Why were they laughing?  
Well.....both had pulled a prank on the infamous spider demon.  
They had rigged it, where when Angel sat on the couch, an air horn would go off. It went off louder than expected, startling him and other demons. The poor demon spider's fuzz fluffed up and he ended up clinging to the ceiling for dear life.  
It took Charlie and Vaggie a whole hour to calm him down. It took them longer to get him to come down.  
Charlie gave both Damian and Crymini an earful before sending them to Crymini's room until Damian could be picked up.  
"HAHAHAHA!! It'll take him forever ta brush himself all out. Even with six hands."  
"Yeah. Although.......I think my sis might be mad at me."  
"Eh. Charlie calm down pretty fast. I wouldn't worry to much about it." She waved a hand dismissively while laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.  
"........" He looked at her.  
It was true. Charlie calmed down pretty quickly. Even after one of their pranks. Which they did a lot.  
They often played pranks on others, or each other. Nothing too dangerous though. It was something they both enjoyed. In fact.....they both liked a lot of the same things.  
Junk food, video games, pranks, movie and even Addison to name a few.  
He often wondered how he didn't meet her sooner.  
She was so much fun and out spoken and could easily understand his issues.......unlike Kayla.  
Kayla (or the girl he used to be obsessed with) never gave him a chance or even stayed long enough to hear him out. Though it might have been somewhat his fault for being basically an over obsessed stalker.  
And maybe her already being in a relationship with Zill had something to do with it, too.  
Crymini was everything he could ask for in a girl.  
But.....confessing his feelings was another problem.  
He had plenty of oppurtunites....but....never really got the nerve to do it. He was the dang Anti Christ for crying out loud. If Kayla was easily spooked maybe she would be, too. Even if they were both demons, his dad being the Devil himself had to be intimidating.  
But.....no one was around and nothing major was happening.  
Maybe this could be the right time.  
"Hey....Uh....Crymini."  
She turned her head to him. "Yeah?"  
"C-Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"I......I really l-like you.....a lot."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Uh.......I like you, too."  
"No. I mean I-"  
Just then the door swung open and Charlie poked her head in.  
"Hey, Damian......Someone's here to pick you up."  
"Oh.......Is it Tenta?"  
"Um.....Not exactly.''  
"Son. What is this I hear about you causing trouble for your sister's business?," another deeper male voice asked.  
Damian froze.  
"..........Uh, oh."


	53. Autumn x Daphene

A soft hiss escaped her throat.  
Taylor had done it again. How dare he just come up and flirt with her without her consent.  
Well...She was having NONE of that. She knew what all boys were like. Desgusting perverted pigs that only saw girls as play things and wanted to get in her pants.  
Every single one of them......Well....All but one.  
A small grip was made present on her shoulder. She whipped around and hissed at the intruder of her personal space.  
He immediately pulled back and put his hands up in a nonthreatening pose.  
"....Oh....It's just you." She relaxed as the deer shape shifter straightened back up."........What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you running from the school, and wanted to see if you were ok," he said taking a seat next to her.  
"Hmph. I'd be better if Taylor left me alone."  
He chuckled. "Did he try flirting with you again?"  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" He stopped. "All he wants is some side chick to run too and I'm NOT gonna be her!" She pouted and turned away. "Boys are nothing but perverts that use you."  
"............That's not true. Not all guys are like that."  
"Really? Like who?"  
"there's Nathan."  
"......The teacher's assistant?"  
"Yeah. He's really nice and I promise he won't try ta make you his side chick."  
"......." She glanced at him. "How do you know?"  
"He's gay."  
"........Oh."  
"And then there's Mr. Zechariah, Mr. Fabian, Mr. Malcom..." He held up fingers as he named all the male teachers at Z.P.A. "And then there's Mr. Alaonzo. He's already married to Ms. Jackie."  
"Well......those are all grown ups. They aren't teen boys with horomones pumping through their veins."  
"Zill is pretty chill....I don't think he's ever cheated on Kayla. And Jack is more skittish than perverted."  
"............Well....There are ALOT of boys like that."  
"Yes. And there are a lot of boys that aren't."  
".........."  
"I'm not like that. Have I ever acted like that towards you?"  
She paused for a moment in thought."............No."  
"Exactly."  
"......Why haven't you?"  
"What?"  
"Why haven't you tried anything? You've been around me for a long time.......Now I think about it.....You've been hanging around me a lot when other people didn't."  
She gave him a suspicious look and he smiled nervously.   
"Y-You don't say. Hehe."  
Her expression didn't change. "Autumn.....What are you hiding?"  
"I-I...um...Oh, boy...." He pulled nervously at his shirt collar. "I......like you?"  
"Like me? I'm not exactly a friendly person."  
"No.....The other like."  
"Other like? What are you-?" She froze in realization at what he actually meant. She slowly turned towards him. "......Like as in.......like a crush?"  
His ears went back and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Well......I mean....y-yes?"  
"Why? There's a lot of other girls you can be with."  
"Not everyone is like you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're.......not girly?" She gave him a look. "N-Not in a bad way! You.....don't care about what others think. You don't worry about looking pretty or...how cute boys are. You're so.....unique."  
"........" She stared at him.  
"I-I'm sorry." He got up. "I'll just leave you alone."  
"Wait!"  
he paused.  
She bit her lip. "Maybe....boys aren't that bad."  
"........" He smiled. "I told you so."


	54. Damian x Crymini P2

The events that occurred sometime ago left both of them a bit......confused with each other. They still continued as if he didn't just ask her out to prom and still just friends. Though it was a bit awkward.  
When the prom finally came though....  
"Addi. Are you sure this looks ok on me?"  
The blonde boy sighed and turned to look at his friend. The demon looked at himself in the mirror, figiting with the tuxedo top he wore.  
"You look fine. Don't worry about it."  
"How can I?! I have a date!"  
He rose a brow. "I thought you two were going as friends."  
"Well....technically yes. B-But, I d-don't want to screw this up. You remember what happened between me and Kayla-"  
He snorted. "Yeah. You scared her pretty bad, then you and Zill fought, and then you two almost got expelled if it wasn't for Tenta and Mr. Zechariah."  
He gave him an annoyed look through the mirror. "You didn't have to repeat the entire thing."  
Addison shrugged. "You're the one that asked if I remembered. You're meeting her there, right?"  
Damian nodded. "That's the plan."  
"Ok. Then we might as well go. You ready?"  
The demon took a deep breath and looked over himself one last time in the mirror.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
The way there was a blur for him and it seemed they got there quicker than he thought because his friend had to grab his arm to stop him from walking. He didn't even hear anything that was said to him, he was THAT distracted.  
He pointed up to the building with a smile. "We're here."  
Z.P.A was busling with Life. A few other students were just arriving or hanging outside, but most were heading inside to where the prom probably was. They were all dressed pretty nicely. His mind was blank as his friend nudged him forward. They went into the school alongside some other students. They went down the hallways into the familiar room that was the gym. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't beautifully decorated. Streamers were strewn across the walls and ceiling as was some reflective shiny decorations. Over all very nice.  
"Hey." His friend nudged him getting his attention. "there's your date."  
He looked over to where he was pointing and gulped. Crymini was there. She looked pretty much the same....other than the food she was gulping down. Even then she looked like a bada$$ angel.  
Addison laughed at his face. "And there's your graceful angel."  
"K-Knock it off."  
"Hmhm. You have fun. Im gonna go find Camilla."  
He winked before turning and leaving his friend standing there frozen. After a few more moments of just standing there, he finally gulped down the limp in his throat, took a breath, and started forward. He had to move around some other people that were at the prom(and at one point someone stepped on his tail) but he eventually made it to the food table. She didn't seem to notice him and continued to stuff her face with food until he cleared his throat. She whipped around with her cheeks stuffed and smiled upon seeing him. With a gulp, she swallowed.  
"Heh....Is the food good?"  
She gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah. I haven't eaten much lately. Too nervous about the party I guess."  
"Yeah...Um...You look nice."  
"Thanks. Nice shirt."  
"Oh..uh...Thanks."  
The two stood there awkwardly as the soft music and other people around them. He decided to break the ice by pointing at the dancing students.  
"You wanna dance?"  
She blinked and glanced at them....then back at him. "Uh....I don't know. I don't really dance much,"  
"I do! I can help you!"  
She still looked at him uncertain. He smiled and held out a hand.  
"Tenta showed me how to dance when I was little. I can show ya."  
"....I don't know."  
"I promise it'll be ok."  
Aftr a little more awkward silent standing, she slowly reached out to grab his still outstreatched paw. He smiled and gently pulled her towards the other dancing students. Once in the dancing mass, he stopped and looked up at her. Placing his paw on her hip, he began to slowly move along to the slow music. She nervously shuffled her feet along with an unsure look.  
"Hey. Relax. Just step with me."  
She still looked uncertain, but slowly began to mirror his motions. One step forward. Two steps back. Soon she was beginning to slowly match him. They didn't know how long they danced there enjoying each other's company, but soon the dancers and students became less and less until-  
"Dame."  
They stopped, snapped out of their trance, and looked over at the one who interrupted them. Addison smirked at them. "Having fun?"  
Damian's face went a darker red. "W-What is it, Addi?"  
He pointed behind him. "Tenta's here to pick you up. You should go before she comes in."  
"Uh...J-Just give me one minute-"  
"Damian~," a sing song voice called.  
Damian froze as Crymini looked over her shoulder with a confused look. A tall woman dressed in pink was sashaying over to them. When she saw them still holding hands, she smiled wider.  
''Oh! Is this your girlfriend!?"  
Damian sputtered and Addison snorted as Tenta leaned closer to the confused werewolf.  
"She's so pretty! Look at her hair-"  
"TENTA!!"  
The demon grabbed the woman's hand and began to drag her away, but not before flashing Crymini an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, but we gotta go! See ya later!"  
She just stood there confused as Addison continued to laugh,


	55. If Charlie and Damian were Siblings

Ah. The wonderous Hazbin Hotel. A place for second chances in the chaotic place that is hell. Where a sinner could mend their old ways and earn a chance to go to the wonderous fluffy cloud heaven above...Now only if it was more accepted by others around here. It didn't have the best reputation or start to be honest. Being embarrassed on live TV, their first and only patient starting a terf war, and not to mention having the very powerful and feared Radio demon as a business partner. HECK! Even Alastor didn't believe it would do any good. He said himself that he was intruiged to see all the failed residents as entertainment.

Gosh this really was a doom to failure wasn't it?

Even her own parents didn't approve of this. What kind of hope could she possibly have if her own family didn't even believe in her own cause? Which is why she found herself curled up on her bed, under the blankets, crying her eyes and heart out. She didn't want to be disturbed right now. She just wanted to be alone, and have her five minutes in peace. The two little goat helpers of hers made small chirping sounds and attempted to get her attention away from under the blanket. But to no avail. She almost didnt hear the knock at her door but she could never mistake the staticy voice.

"Oh, Charlie.~ You have a visitor," A voice sang from the other side of the door.

Silence came from the room. Before the lump under the pillow shifted and curled in onto herself. 

"G-Go away. I-I don't want to be bothered right now., 

"...Alright, Dear. But you should know- Im respecting your privacy by knocking, but showing my authority as your business partner by coming in anyways." The sound of the door suddenly slamming open and hitting the wall caused her to suddenly sit up with a yelp and stare at the new arrival standing in the doorway and smiling down at her. Seeing her frown he tilted his head. "Why the long face? That's not the Princess I know."

She sniffed and reached a hand up to wipe her face. "S-Sorry, Al. Im not feeling too good." She flinched and looked up when she suddenly felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"That's no way to behave! Now buck up and wear that beautiful smile of yours." She was suddenly yanked from the bed by her hand and thank goodness he still held onto her because her legs felt like jello and she would fall over any moment. "Now you know you're never fully dressed without a smile! You should be fully dressed when meeting your guest now!"

She didn't argue with the taller demon, and aloud herself to be walked out the door and into the hallway. It gave her the excuse to wipe away her tears and try to get her feelings in check. They continued to walk down the hall and to the flight of stairs that went down to the first floor or more specifically the main lobby, Alastor hummed a strange tune while he walked with the smaller lady. 

"And here we are!" She was given a sudden shove forwards and stumbled a few feet. "How about this folks!? Royal to Royal visitation!"

She trip on the last step and was just about to face plant the floor when something stopped her, leaving her inches away from the floor. But luckily something had snagged the back of her shift and she was slowly lifted up and back standing on her feet. Staring at her was Alastor who was smiling as usually, but another floating red entity was right next to him. Smiling and staring at her with red and black eyes.

"You should really watch where you're going, Sis." It snickered. "Or else you would've ended up like Jack again."

She stared at the floating thing more,....before a giant grin broke out on her face and without a moment's hesitation grabbed the floating thing in a hug against her sad sorry self. It in turned gave a couple laughs before looking around at the hotel surrounding him, before landing back on Alastor.

"Impressive digs. You really know how to bring in the big shots, huh? Not bad."

She giggled a bit more before snuggling into his red fur. She may not have the support of her parents or all of hell, but at least her brother showed his love for her passion.


	56. Angel x Marx

"Next."  
"But you didn't hear the whole song!," screeched the angry female on stage.  
"Look, Lady....I'm looking for a female MODEL! Not a female singer. Now, if you would please,......MOVE ON!"  
Grumbling and cussing, she left the stage.  
The male watched as she disappeared before covering his face in his hands and groaning. How was he supposed to find a model in time for the big event?  
All of the women that showed up were all too fat. yoo short. Too skinny. Too busty. Not busty enough. Or didn't get the memo about the model part of the auditions.  
"Castello's gonna kill me...."  
"Hello~. Are auditions still open?"  
"No. No they're not," he said not looking up.  
"But, I think you'd want to see this.~"  
"Look, Lady!" His head snapped up. "I don't ....!.......Angel?!"  
The spider demon smirked down at the horrified dragon shapshifter.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!," he shrieked.  
"I was bored and saw yer ad in the paper. Yer lookin' for a model.~"  
"Yes. A FEMALE model. You're a guy!"  
The spider pouted before holding up what looked like a newspaper clipping to his face.  
"This says, and I quote.....Wanted. A young feminine model, preferably 6 ft, with nicely toned skin and be able to fill a swim suit. ......I can be very feminine and.....about 6 ft."  
"YOU can wear a swim suit AND look like a girl? This I gotta see."  
He smiled." Does this mean I get the part?"  
Marx sighed. "........Ok. I'll give you a trial run. But, that doesn't mean you get the part. We'll just see what you can do."  
"Alrighty, Marxy.~ What do I have ta do?"  
He pointed backstage. "There's a ladies dressing room back there. Go and get all girlied up. If I like what I see, you get the part. If I don't .....then I'll just deal with Castello's yelling."  
"Okie dokie."  
Marx tried not to snicker as he watched Angel strut away.  
"This is gonna be rich."  
-1 hour later-  
He impatiently tapped his finger against the arm of his seat.  
"How long does it take to put on a dress and make up?!," he shouted.  
"Hold the h-ll on! I'm comin'! It takes a while to tie a ribbon just right!," Angel shouted back.  
"This better be worth my time! I don't have time to deal with.....!.....your......antics?" He trailed off as Angel walked on stage.  
Indeed he looked very feminine. With puffy pink hair, nicely applied make up, and a shiny red velvet, bikini like outfit with a matching giant bow tied behind. Along with a matching choker and boots.  
".........Molly?"  
Angel shook his head.  
"........Angel?"  
He smiled." Yes?~"  
"You look....."  
"Like a girl?~"  
He slowly nodded.  
"Well, what do ya think, Mr. Producer?~," Angel said in a feminine voice," Did I make the cut?~"  
Marx cleared his throat before standing up and walking over to the stage. He climbed up and went to Angel.  
"Well, let's see." He began to walk around the demon.  
He examined his body and outfit he had choosen. Pulling it here and there to make sure it was correctly put on, and not loose anywhere.  
While he was checking the chest part, he didn't notice the figure come in through the side stage.  
Angel smiled and tried not to laugh.  
"..........What exactly are you doing?"  
"Eep!" He spun around. "B-Boss!"  
The snake starred at him with an eyebrow raised."........I came to see if you found the model we needed, but apparently I interrupted something."  
Angel snickered while Marx blushed a deep crimson.  
"Ounce you two are done, have her ready for the photoshoot.'' He walked around them to the exit doors. He stopped and looked back." And Molly, tell Angel to stop harassing Marx. His complaining is giving me a headache." He exited the door leaving a laughing Angel and flustered Marx.  
"Hmhmhmhmm. So........you wanna inspect me some where more private?~"  
"SHUT UP!"


End file.
